Guerra: El comienzo
by Yakumo.snake
Summary: El momento de la batalla final se acerca, Sakura y los demás tienen que cumplir la importante misión de derrotar a Akatsuki, su momento ha llegado y tendrás que ganar. Sasuke aparece de repente y pone patas arribas el mundo de la Haruno ¿qué pasará?
1. Misión

_Holaa! Este fic trata sobre el pasado de Sakura. La historia se alejará del manga pero aún así he intentado no pasarme. Esta historia es la primera parte de una saga de dos o tres partes._

_Resumen: Sakura ya adulta le cuenta a una niña todo lo que vivió, todo por lo que una kunoichi tiene que pasar sumado a un gran peligro y unos sentimientos que ni si quiera la propia Sakura entendía en el pasado, muchos secretos será desvelados, y nuestros protagonistas tendrán que jugar su papel para que su mundo no sea destruido. ¿Habrá lugar para los sentimientos? Seguro que sí, siempre lo hay, porque aunque sean ninjas siguen siendo humanos._

_Espero que os guste ^^_

DISCLAMIER: Naruto no es de mi propiedad, esta serie pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. A mi me pertenece este fic así que no lo plagiéis.

_Advertencias:_

_ -Muertes de personajes_

_ -Lemon (Es posible que lo ponga )_

_ -OCs_

* * *

Nunca sabemos que va a pasar en el futuro,

tal vez una pequeña decisión puede hacer que surja el demonio 

que acabe con el mundo

o tal vez aparezca el ángel que ilumine a todos 

y consiga que llegue la paz 

por eso no debemos pensar demasiado en el futuro 

solo debemos vivir el presente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Misión**

Observaba el cielo con melancolía, el día había llegado, ese día continuaría su historia, y ella, esa pequeña que estaba en frente suya la escucharía con fascinación, prestando atención a todos los detalles, intentando entender como habían llegado a esa situación. Porque ella merecía saber y Sakura pensaba que también lo necesitaba, tenía que conocer la verdad, tenía que saber lo que sucedió en el pasado para entenderlos a todos. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, sonrió a la pequeña, se aclaró la garganta y se preparó para continuar su historia.

-Muy bien, te contaré toda la historia. Necesitas saber todo lo que pasó – hizo una pausa – Pero antes debo situarte un poco, ya te conté lo que va antes de esta historia. Lo que te voy a contar fue siete años después de que él me dejase en ese banco. Siete años después de ese maldito día que cambió mi vida y la suya. Yo siempre lo amé pero también lo odiaba, era algo raro pero esos eran mis sentimientos. Ese maldito día cambió su vida y junto a ella la mía. Pero nuestra historia no acabó aquí, tres años después nos volvimos a ver, yo intenté atacarle y él a mí. Desde ese día nos convertimos en enemigos aunque yo nunca dejé de amarle. Pero a la vez que le amaba le odiaba por haberse ido, por habernos atacado, por preocuparse más por su venganza que por mí… Pero un día todo esto cambió. Aquella persecución cambió nuestras vidas para siempre. Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente, perseguíamos a un grupo que no sabíamos si eran aliados o enemigos. Ellos seguían a Akatsuki pero al no ser de ninguna aldea teníamos que capturarlos y averiguar quienes eran y que querían.

Y entonces comenzó a narrar la historia, los recuerdos estaban grabados a fuego en su mente, jamás olvidaría todo lo que había vivido.

_Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shino y yo corríamos por un bosque del país del Rayo. Estábamos persiguiendo a Taka y no pensábamos volver a Konoha hasta capturar a sus integrantes._

_-Se están separando – nos informó Kiba._

_-Tres van hacia el Norte y los otros tres hacia el Oeste – dijeron Hinata y Neji al mismo tiempo._

_-Nos dividiremos en dos equipos – ordenó el líder del grupo – Naruto ira con Neji y Sakura hacia el Norte, Hinata, Kiba y yo iremos hacia el Oeste – decidió el chico de los insectos. Estaba muy serio._

_Todos asentimos y sin decir nada más tomamos la dirección que nos había ordenado nuestro líder. Apreté los puños mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol junto con mis dos compañeros. Sentía que algo iba a pasar, se acercaba una batalla importante y la opresión que sentía en el pecho me decía que pasaría algo malo, algo que me haría mucho daño._

_-Se han detenido – nos informó Neji._

_-Seguramente nos estén esperando – deduje._

_-Mejor, así no tendremos que jugar más al gato y al ratón – dijo mi rubio amigo con una gran sonrisa._

_Naruto no había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Era cierto que se había hecho mucho más fuerte, menos impulsivo, más responsable. Pero en el fondo seguía siendo el mismo niño de doce años. Tal vez en el fondo yo también fuera en ese momento la misma niña de doce años que se convirtió en genin._

_-Ya estamos muy cerca – habló el genio. _

_Ya me estaba preparando para la batalla. Miré a mis compañeros: Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, estaba deseando pelear pero sabía que esa no era nuestra intención. Neji estaba muy serio._

_-Ese chacra – murmuró Neji, parecía sorprendido – Es Sasuke – dijo preocupado mientras nos miraba a ambos._

_La sonrisa de Naruto desapareció para ser remplazada por una mirada de tristeza y nostalgia. Yo me puse tensa, ese nombre provocaba una extraña reacción en mí. Primero mi corazón se encogía, después una descarga eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo y por último me invadía un malestar general._

_Apenas me dio tiempo a recuperarme porque el bosque comenzó a desaparecer a mi alrededor. Había caído en un genjutsu. Me apresuré a liberar la ilusión._

_Busqué a mis compañeros, ambos estaban inconscientes en el suelo._

_-Sakura – dijo una voz áspera y grave. Esa voz que conocía también. La maldita voz con la que soñaba todas las noches._

_Dirigí mi mirada al lugar del que provenía la voz. Unos profundos ojos negros me observaban. Yo conocía esos ojos muy bien. Esos oscuros ojos de los que un día me enamoré. Ese par de ojos que me estaba observando en ese momento. Esos ojos que aparecían en mis sueños. Pero pude notar algo diferente en esos ojos. No eran tan fríos como la última que los vi. Ni estaban tan llenos de oscuridad._

_-¿Qué les has hecho? – le grité molesta. Adopté una posición defensiva._

_-Tranquila, solamente los hemos dejado inconscientes ya que sería complicado tratar de hablar con los tres a la vez – me dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí._

_Me giré con brusquedad y contemplé a la mujer que tenía ante mí. Su pelo era morado, estaba sujetado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran de un negro azabache, su piel era pálida. Una capa negra igual a la de Sasuke cubría su cuerpo._

_-No queremos haceros daño – susurró detrás de mí la voz de Sasuke, me estremecí porque recordé aquella noche – Nosotros queremos capturar a Akatsuki y vosotros también, en realidad somos aliados – su aliento chocaba contra mi nuca erizándome la piel._

_-Nosotros solo queríamos saber cuales eran vuestras intenciones – les expliqué – Pero lo que no entiendo es porque uno de vosotros se oculta – dije al tiempo que lanzaba un kunai hacia un árbol._

_Una sombra saltó y cayó de pie con elegancia. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al verle la cara. Había visto su foto en los archivos que tenía la Hokage pero no podía creerme que fuera él._

_-Me estaba ocultando porque mi presencia te confundiría – me aclaró._

_-Déjame que te explique toda la verdad sobre mi clan y luego preguntas – dijo Sasuke._

_Sasuke comenzó a narrar toda la verdad relacionada con su clan. Me contó como Itachi se lo había explicado cuando a él apenas le quedaba chacra después de la dura pelea contra su hermano mayor. Me explicó que su hermano era inocente y que él simplemente había cumplido la misión que se le había encomendado._

_-Sasuke no me creyó pero cuando vio a Sayuri se dio cuenta de que no le estábamos mintiendo –me explicó el mayor de los Uchiha._

_-Después de eso nos unimos a Hebi y formamos Taka. En ese momento comenzamos a perseguir a Akatsuki – me aclaró Sayuri._

_-Entiendo – murmuré – Entonces somos aliados._

_-Sí. Pero dudamos que Konoha quiera una alianza con nosotros – dijo Sasuke._

_-Si demostráis que no estáis mintiendo podréis volver a Konoha – les dije muy seria._

_-Pero... – comenzó a decir el menor de los Uchiha pero yo le interrumpí._

_-Las cosas han cambiado mucho en los últimos años. Yo soy la aprendiz de la Hokage por lo que mi opinión vale mucho. Además estoy segura que el que ya ha sido elegido como sucesor de Tsunade no pondrá ninguna pega – una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al decir lo último._

_-¿Quién es el sucesor de la gondaime? – preguntó Sayuri con curiosidad._

_-Primero tendréis que probar vuestra lealtad – le contesté._

_Itachi iba a decir algo pero entonces Neji comenzó a despertar, todos lo miramos y yo me acerqué a él._

_-¿Estás bien, Neji? – le pregunté mientras me agachaba._

_-Sí, no te preocupes, Sakura – me contestó._

_Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente. Se limpió un poco la ropa. Alzó la mirada. Se quedó estático al ver a las otras tres personas. Me miró con notable confusión en su rostro._

_Suspiré y comencé a explicarle todo lo que me había dicho Sasuke. Al igual que yo Neji se sorprendió mucho. Nos miramos fijamente. Lo cierto era que no sabíamos que hacer. Todo esto nos estaba superando. Si lo que Sasuke había contado era cierto estábamos ante un asunto muy gordo. Teníamos que decidir si creerle o no. Además nos preocupaba como iba a reaccionar Naruto._

_-De momento no os atacaremos. No sabemos si nos estáis mintiendo – les expliqué._

_-Si hubiera alguna prueba – murmuró el Hyuga._

_-La hay – habló Itachi._

_Tanto Neji como yo lo miramos con notable sorpresa. Aunque no podíamos evitar preguntarnos que clase de prueba. Iba a decir algo cuando un ruido me distrajo. Era Naruto que estaba despertando._

_Fui corriendo hasta mi mejor amigo. Neji me siguió._

_-Naruto – lo llamé._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó desconcertado._

_Iba a decirle que Sasuke estaba ahí. Estaba pensando como explicarle que su mejor amigo estaba en ese lugar. No sabía como decirle que en realidad el hermano de Sasuke no era un traidor. No podía decirle que todo había sido un complot de Konoha. Naruto confiaba en su aldea. Para él sería muy duro pensar que algo así hubiera ocurrido._

_-Cuanto tiempo, Naruto – dijo Sasuke._

_Mi amigo miró hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba el moreno. Se le notaba sorprendido. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vimos a Sasuke por última vez. Me quedé mirando como Naruto se levantaba por completo. Se acercó a su mejor amigo con un caminar muy lento. Pensaba que iba a abrazarlo. Pero para sorpresa mía y de Neji. Naruto le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke en la mejilla que lo tiró al suelo._

_Sasuke se limpió la sangre. No pude evitar sorprenderme cuando lo vi sonreír. Y lo que me confundió fue que Naruto le tendió la mano. Sasuke la cogió y con ayuda del rubio se levantó._

_-No has cambiado nada, dobe – dijo Sasuke. En su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa arrogante._

_No pude evitar alzar una ceja. Esos dos nunca iban a cambiar. Podían matarse o podían comportarse como dos hermanos. Suspiré. Miré fijamente a Sasuke. Ahora era un hombre. Ese niño guapo se había convertido en un hombre muy atractivo. Me recriminé mentalmente por mis pensamientos. Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo y apreté los puños. _

_Volví a mirar al Uchiha menor. Él y Naruto estaban hablando con tranquilidad. _

_El rubio se acercó a Neji y a mí. El moreno se acercó a su hermano y a la otra mujer._

_-Sasuke me ha explicado lo que ocurrió en realidad con su clan – nos dijo Naruto – Tenemos que acompañarlos hasta Konoha y convencer a la vieja – añadió. _

_Hablaba con tranquilidad pero sus ojos demostraban que estaba emocionado. Sonreí levemente. Tal vez gracias a la vuelta de Sasuke Naruto volvería a recuperar toda su alegría. No me gustaba la mirada que ponía a veces._

_-De acuerdo – dije – Debemos avisar a los demás._

_Neji asintió y creó un clon para indicarles a los otros dónde nos encontrábamos._

_-¿Quiénes estáis en esta misión? – preguntó mi antiguo compañero de equipo._

_-Nosotros y el mejor equipo de rastreo de Konoha – respondí._

_Eso era cierto. Shino, Kiba y Hinata se habían convertido en un gran equipo. No solo sus habilidades se compenetraban bien sino que también sus personalidades. Los tres eran jounins de gran nivel y muy valorados por nosotros y mi maestra._

_Me quedé un rato pensando en los otros equipos de nuestra generación. El nuestro fue destruido por culpa de Sasuke. Al recordar eso le dirigí una mirada de odio. Él pareció percatarse y me miró. Pude apreciar que tenía una ceja alzada. Lo volví a mirar con rabia para luego dirigir mi vista a la mujer que estaba con ambos Uchiha. Me resultaba familiar. Estaba segura de haberla visto en algún lugar. Entonces algo y mente hizo "click". Iba a hablar pero sentí el chacra de seis personas._

_Todos miramos en la dirección de esas personas. En cabeza iba Hinata que desactivó su técnica de línea sucesoria cuando ya podía vernos con sus ojos normales. Detrás de ella iban sus compañeros de equipo y algo más atrás tres personas que no conocía. Ellos tres se acercaron a Sasuke. Y nuestros amigos se reunieron con nosotros. Parecían sorprendidos de ver ahí al Uchiha acompañado de tantas personas desconocidas._

_-Ya que vamos a ser aliados haré las presentaciones – anunció el genio de mi generación._

_Sonreí para mis adentros. Al parecer el niño frío que yo conocía se había vuelto algo más hablador. Seguramente descubrir que su hermano no era un asesino despiadado le había ayudado. Escuché como él decía nuestros nombres. Presté atención cuando comenzó a decir los nombres de sus acompañantes. Eran gente extraña. Cuando dijo el de la chica de pelo morado volví a sonreír para mis adentros. Así que sí que era ella. Menuda sorpresa._

_-¿Y ahora que haremos? – preguntó Naruto._

_-Dos miembros de Akatsuki se han dirigido hacia una aldea cercana – dijo Itachi._

_-Nosotros debemos encontrarnos con los demás en una aldea que está en el norte – anunció nuestro líder._

_-¿En qué dirección está esa aldea? – pregunté._

_-Norte – respondió el Uchiha mayor - ¿Cómo se llama la aldea en la que tenéis que encontraros con ellos? – preguntó._

_-Hikari – respondió Neji – Nuestros compañeros fueron ahí porque últimamente Akatsuki está rondando por esa zona._

_-Es la misma aldea que ellos van a atacar – dijo la tal Sayuri._

_-¿Cómo lo sabéis? – preguntó el chico perro del grupo._

_-En esa aldea residía un clan ninja muy antiguo. Ellos abandonaron el lugar hace años. Pero se dice que en la biblioteca de la aldea aún quedan pergaminos de sus técnicas más secretas – los explicó Sasuke._

_-Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha enseguida – habló nuestro líder._

_Nuestros nuevos aliados estuvieron de acuerdo. Todos juntos como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida recorrimos el bosque, las colinas y prados que lo siguieron. Pasamos de largo por al lado de una aldea. En unas cuantas horas llegamos a nuestro destino. Parecía una aldea grande. De más de treinta mil habitantes. _

_Nuestro equipo fue al hostal en el que habíamos quedado con los demás. Los otros se fueron a investigar por la aldea. _

_Por fin llegamos al hostal. Preguntamos al dueño y él nos indicó las dos habitaciones en las que se encontraban nuestros compañeros. Yo fui con Hinata a la habitación de las chicas. Los chicos fueron a la otra. Decidimos ponerlos al día por separado y luego reunirnos todos en la puerta del hostal._

_La persona que me abrió la puerta no fue otra que mi escandalosa amiga rubia. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Me alegraba ver que mi amiga no perdía su sonrisa ni siquiera en las misiones. También sonreí al ver su pelo. Todavía no me acostumbraba a su nuevo peinado. Después de casi cinco años con un ojo medio tapado mi amiga se había cortado el flequillo y ahora se le veían sus dos ojos. _

_Nos hizo pasar. En el interior estaba Tenten haciendo abdominales. Sonreí, ella siempre tenía que estar en movimiento sino se agobiaba._

_Nos saludamos. Hinata y yo nos sentamos en las camas. Tenten estaba en medio haciendo sus abdominales. Le pedimos que parara que teníamos que decirles algo importante. La morena obedeció y se sentó_

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews por favor, necesito saber vuestra opinión._

_Próximo capítulo: ¡Ya no soy débil!_

Besoooos!


	2. ¡Ya no soy débil!

Aquí está la segunda parte de mi querido fic. Antes de que leais quiero deciros que a partir del próximo capítulo mi narración será más fluida.

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi fic, a los que lo tenéis en favoritos y sobre todo gracias a setsuna17 y a Chiharu no Natsumi

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡Ya no soy débil!**

_Mis amigas se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar toda la información que había salido de mis labios. Después de que escucharan todos lo ocurrido fuimos abajo. Nuestros amigos todavía no bajaban. No pude evitar resoplar. De repente la mujer de pelo morado que estaba con Sasuke apareció. La miré fijamente._

_-No sabemos donde se encuentran – nos comunicó –Los demás nos están esperando, debo guiaros hasta el lugar en el que se encuentran. Tenemos que planear algo._

_-Entiendo – fue lo único que salió de mis labios._

_Los chicos llegaron enseguida. Sayuri nos guió hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban los otros. Estaba a las afueras de la aldea. Era un pequeño bosque. _

_-Debemos organizarnos y prepararnos para el ataque – dijo Itachi._

_-¿Quién es el líder de vuestra misión? – preguntó el Uchiha menor._

_-Yo – respondió Shino._

_-Tú y yo hablaremos sobre que hará cada uno. Tú conoces las habilidades de tu equipo y yo las del mío – dijo el mayor._

_Shino asintió. Se apartaron para hablar. No querían que interviniéramos. Porque seguramente alguien hablaría y comentaría algo. Y esa personas serían Naruto o Lee. Suspiré. Miré a Sayuri. Necesitaba algunas respuestas. Me acerqué a ella._

_-¿Deseas algo, Haruno-san? – me preguntó._

_-Vi tu ficha en los archivos de la Hokage – susurré para que solo ella me oyera._

_Pareció sorprendida. Suspiró con resignación. Supuse que se imaginaba que yo necesitaba respuestas. Ya que no entendía nada, era todo muy confuso. En esa ficha ponía algo que era imposible._

_-Parece que la Hokage confía mucho en ti – dijo – No es el momento de hablar sobre eso. Las respuestas que buscas llegaran a su debido tiempo – fue su respuesta._

_-De acuerdo. Pero espero que no tarden mucho en llegar._

_-Haruno-san – me llamó - Sasuke-kun os aprecia mucha a ti y a Uzumaki-san._

_-Permíteme que lo dude._

_Decidí que sería mejor irme de allí. ¿Qué Sasuke nos apreciaba? Ja, si lo hubiera hecho alguna vez no se habría ido. Puede que a Naruto le tuviera aprecio. Después de todo entre ellos existía una fuerte conexión. Pero era imposible que a mí me tuviera alguna clase de cariño. Era cierto que una vez le salvé la vida pero esa no era razón para apreciar a alguien. Cuando estaba en su equipo yo solo era una molestia. Era débil y pesada. Nadie podía apreciar a alguien así y menos él._

_Shino e Itachi se acercaron a nosotros. Al parecer ya habían llegado a un acuerdo. No habían tardado mucho. Todos nos reunimos para escuchar lo que tenían que decirnos. Yo sabía que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Shino lo habría hecho bien y el otro había sido el genio de mi aldea._

_-Haremos cuatro equipos. Los equipos se dividirán por toda la aldea – nos informó Shino._

_-El primer equipo estará formado por: Karin, Juugo, Shino y Tenten. El segundo por: Neji, Lee, Sayuri y Chouji. El tercero por: Hinata, Sai, Sakura, Naruto y yo. Y el cuarto por: Suigetsu, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru y Sasuke – nos comunicó Itachi._

_Algunos no estaban de acuerdo. Sinceramente yo estaba aliviada de que no me hubiera tocado con el otro Uchiha. Solo esperaba que nada les pasara a mis otros compañeros. Cada equipo fue a un punto cardinal de la aldea. Habíamos dividido la aldea en cuatro triángulos. Cada equipo tenía un triángulo. _

_A nosotros nos tocó el norte. Fuimos hasta allí. Hinata se sentó en medio del triángulo y activó el byakugan. Sai hizo algunos ratones de tinta para que investigaran la zona. Él se quedó con Hinata. Los demás fuimos a dar vueltas por la zona. _

_Habían pasado varias horas y los Akatsukis no daban señales. Entonces un ratón de tinta llegó hasta mí. Fui corriendo al lugar en el que se encontraban Sai e Hinata. Varios insectos estaban ahí. Algo había pasado y Shino nos estaba avisando. Teníamos que ir al Este. _

_Fuimos todo lo rápido que pudimos. No debíamos perder el tiempo. Entonces empecé a sentirlo. Muchos chacras estaban cerca del lugar. Llegamos hasta el lugar en el que se encontraban Tenten y los demás. Pronto llegó el equipo de Ino y después el de Neji. _

_-Son unos sesenta – informó la chica pelirroja. _

_Vi como Itachi y Shino intercambiaban una mirada. Alcé una ceja. Tenían algo planeado para esa ocasión. Estaba segura._

_-Tenemos que dividirnos por nuestros equipo de siempre – nos dijo Shino – Ellos también se dividirán en dos equipos._

_Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Los atacantes iban a centrarse por el Este y el Sur. Mi equipo, el de Tenten y el formado por los Uchihas fuimos al Sur. En primera línea estábamos Tenten y yo. Nosotras daríamos el primer golpe. Yo usaría mi fuerza bruta. La maestra de las armas usaría flechas de chacra y agujas que aniquilarían al enemigo o por lo menos les produciría parálisis o envenenamiento._

_Los ninjas que serían mercenarios llegaron. Tenten lanzó su ataque. Después yo le di un puñetazo a la tierra haciendo que se hundiera. _

_Nos abalanzamos en contra del enemigo. Lee usó su excelente taijitsu. Neji hacía uso de las técnicas de su clan y algunas propias. Naruto creó clones y con el rasegan acababa con el enemigo. Tenten lanzaba kunais y luchaba con su vara. Sai usaba sus bestias de tinta para destrozar a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Los Uchiha usaban técnicas de fuego. Sasuke luchaba más con su katana. ¿Y yo? Hacía una mezcla entre mi fuerza bruta, técnicas médicas como el bisturí y genjutsus. Vi que Sai tenía problemas y fui a ayudarle. Por eso un ninja iba a atacarme por la espalda. Vi que Sasuke tenía intención de ayudarme. Pero le sorprendí cuando di un salto hacia atrás y de un solo golpe maté a ese ninja. Miré al Uchiha de forma retadora y sonreí de lado. Él solamente se quedó sin saber qué hacer._

_Me permití pensar un momento. Si querían unos pergaminos ¿por qué unos mercenarios atacaban la aldea? Mierda, eran una distracción. Mascullé algo y fui corriendo hasta la biblioteca. Escuché que una voz me llamaba. Me giré para ver a Sasuke acompañado de su hermano y Sayuri. Pronto estuvieron a mi lado._

_Itachi fue a hacer una pregunta pero yo no le dejé._

_-Era una maldita distracción – fue mi respuesta._

_Cuando llegamos en el lugar ya estaba Shikamaru acompañado de Kiba y Akamaru. Me alegré de que el chico más inteligente de Konoha también se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ocurría._

_-Sabía que te darías cuenta, Sakura – fue lo que me dijo Shikamaru._

_Juntos entramos a la biblioteca. Kiba olió a dos personas más. Fuimos deprisa siguiéndole. Apreté los puños. Solo esperaba que mi amigo rubio no viniera aquí para ayudar. No quería que se encontrara con ellos. Podían hacerle daño. Llegamos a la última planta. Y ahí estaban dos Akatsukis. Eran nuevos miembros porque Itachi no los conocía. Eran dos. Un chico poco mayor que yo y una chica que parecía una adolescente._

_-Si son los Uchihas – dijo con burla la chica._

_Tenía voz de niña. Su aura asesina contrastaba con su voz y su cara de muñequita. Parecía no tener más de quince años. Pero no había que subestimarla por eso. Si estaba en Akatsuki era porque tenía mucho poder. Su pelo era rubio y sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos estaban rasgados._

_-Tiempo sin verte, Sayuri-sensei – volvió a hablar la niña._

_Todos miramos a Sayuri. Así que conocía a esa niña. Estábamos sorprendidos y al parecer ella también. ¿Le había llamado sensei? ¿Sayuri había sido su maestra? No entendía nada._

_-Misa-chan – susurró Sayuri – No puede ser. Tú moriste hace cinco años. Danzou te mató._

_-Pues ya ves que no fue así_

_-¿Es Misato Neko? – preguntó Itachi. Parecía sorprendido._

_Un momento. ¿Neko? Ese era un clan extinto en Konoha. Según los informes la familia fue atacada cuando iba a Suna para intentar firmar un tratado. No hubo ningún superviviente. Ahora que me fijaba los ojos de la chica parecían los de un gato. Esa era la característica de ese clan. Nada tenía sentido. Sayuri había dicho que Danzou la mató pero en los archivos ponía que habían sido ninjas de Suna. Por eso no se hizo la alianza. Aunque no me extrañaría que ese viejo asqueroso estuviera detrás de todo el asunto. Esa rata rastrera que quería el puesto de mi maestra era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa._

_-Basta de charla – dijo el chico de Akatsuki – Acabemos con esto de una vez._

_Acto seguido hizo unos sellos y un golpe de viento nos dio a todos excepto a Sayuri que tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. Ella hizo unos sellos. Unos misiles de fuego salieron de su boca, lo smísiles se dirigieron a ambos Akatsukis. La chica lo esquivó con un movimiento rápido. El otro Akatsuki usó un escudo de agua. _

_-Sakura, tú y Kiba id con Sayuri. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de él – me dijo el mayor de los Uchihas._

_Le hice caso. Si esa chica usaba gatos Kiba y Akamaru eran muy apropiados. Parecía que Sayuri conocía las técnicas de ese clan. Y yo era fuerte y rápida además de que usaba genjuntsus de alto nivel._

_Estábamos algo cansados por la batalla anterior pero seguíamos teniendo ventaja al ser más. Dos gatos negros uno con los ojos rojos y otro con los ojos verdes hicieron su aparición. Kiba y Akamaru se ocuparon de ellos. Nosotras seguimos luchando contra la chica. Era muy rápida. No exageraría si dijera que estaba al nivel de Lee. Sayuri era muy fuerte por lo que había visto dominaba cuatro elementos. Yo la apoyaba con mi fuerza._

_-Sakura soy Sayuri – me sorprendí al oír su voz en mi cabeza – Esta técnica pertenece al clan Yamanaka. Otro día te contaré como es que sé utilizarla. Necesito que distraigas a Misato y te la lleves fuera de la biblioteca – fue lo último que oí._

_La miré y asentí. Le di un puñetazo a la niña que la mandó volando por la ventana. Salté y comenzamos una lucha basada en taijutsu. Usé una técnica médica que afectaba a los receptores de los impulsos eléctricos del cerebro. Entonces Misato cayó al suelo. Cuando le pedía al brazo que se moviera se le movía la rodilla. Estaba muy desconcertada. Empezaba a entender lo que sucedía cuando apareció Sayuri. Una gran cantidad de chacra se encontraba en sus manos. Posó ambas manos en el abdomen de la niña y ella cayó inconsciente._

_-Lo has hecho bien – me felicitó – Eres una digna alumna de Tsunade – añadió después._

_-Gracias. ¿Qué ha sido esa técnica? – pregunté curiosa._

_-Es una especie de sellado. Deja al portador del sello inconsciente durante unas horas y no puede utilizar el chacra hasta que se le quite el sello._

_-Es una técnica interesante._

_Entonces llegaron mis amigos. Al parecer habían acabado con los mercenarios. Tenían heridas. Ino ya se estaba ocupado de algunos de los más graves así que yo me ocupé de los otros. Pronto llegaron Kiba y los demás. Parecían muy cansados. Ino y yo nos alarmamos al ver a Kiba con el brazo lleno de sangre. Ino que ya había acabado de curar a Tenten fue corriendo y lo curó. Sayuri estaba curando a los hermanos Uchiha. Después curó a los demás miembros de Hebi._

_-¿Qué ha pasado con los dos Akatsukis? – preguntó mi amigo._

_-Esa es una de los Akatsukis – le indiqué a Misato._

_-El otro ha escapado – habló Shikamaru._

_-Los gatos de la niña están arriba. Ambos inconscientes – informó Kiba._

_Lee y Neji fueron a por los gatos porque Shino se lo ordenó. Todos nos sentamos en el suelo. Estábamos agotados y los habitantes de la aldea no se habían dado cuenta de nada. Tenían suerte de que los dos puntos de ataque estuvieran alejados de las casas. Sayuri se acercó a la niña y la ató. Cuando trajeron a ambos gatos inconscientes también los atamos. Nos fuimos de la aldea a un prado para descansar y hablar sobre qué íbamos a hacer en ese momento._

_Me tumbé en la hierba. Había gastado mucho chacra entre la batalla y las curaciones. Estaba alejada de los demás, en ese momento me apetecía estar sola. Entonces sentí un chacra muy familiar para mí. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un par de ojos negros que me miraban. Se sentó a mi lado._

_-Me has sorprendido._

_-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué me escondiera detrás de ti y me pusiera a llorar? – pregunté con aspereza._

_-No, pero simplemente me has sorprendido._

_-Mira, Uchiha no sé para qué vienes a hablar conmigo. Así que si quieres algo, dilo._

_-Que borde se ha vuelto – murmuró._

_Yo le oí y le miré con odio. Él me estaba sonriendo con arrogancia. Quería que le oyese. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa. O me dejaba tranquila o lo mandaba a volar. Murmuré: Uchiha, tan arrogante como siempre._

_-Solamente quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que pasó. Naruto ya me ha perdonado ahora solo faltas tú._

_-Mira, no te guardo rencor pero tampoco he olvidado por todo lo que nos hiciste pasar. No voy a lanzarme a tus brazos. Pero me guste o no ahora somos aliados y tengo que aguantarte. Eso si espero que no te me acerques muy a menudo._

_-Parece que ahora soy yo la molestia – dijo sonriendo._

_-Y también el débil. Porque yo ¡ya no soy débil! – exclamé._

_-Yo tampoco soy débil – respondió arrogante._

_-Tal vez estemos al mismo nivel._

_-Más quisieras, Sakura-chan – dijo con burla._

_-Cuando quieras lo averiguamos._

_Entonces los líderes nos pidieron a todos que fuésemos al centro del prado. Me levanté y fui hasta allí seguida del Uchiha. Notaba su penetrante mirada en mi nuca. Pero eso no provocó ningún efecto en mí. Maldito Uchiha arrogante. ¿Y quiere que le perdone? Muchas cosas tienen que pasar hasta que llegue el día en el que perdone a ese ser. Sería mejor centrar mi mente en Akatsuki y olvidarme del hombre al que tenía al lado._

_

* * *

_

Pues este ha sido el capítulo. Muchas gracias por leer!

Dejad reviews, por favor, necesito saber vuestra opinión

3 reviews y subo la continuación

Próximo capítulo: Misato Neko

Os quiero a todos, muchos besos


	3. Misato Neko

Siento haber tardado en subir la continuación pero por razones que desconozco el ordenador lleva sin reconocerme el USB en el que tengo mis historias desde el miércoles por la tarde-noche y no había podido ni acabar ni subir la historia.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que me hace mucha ilusión.

En las notas finales os pondré una pequeña cronología para que no os perdáis.

PD: he modificado una cosa pequeña en el primer capítulo, en vez de ser esta historia 10 años después de que Sasuke abandonase la aldea son 7 años después.

Aquí os dejo la historia! Espero que la disfrutéis.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Misato Neko**

_-Tenemos que ser conscientes de que nos enfrentamos a una situación muy complicada. Lo mejor para todos sería dividirnos en cuatro grupos, separarnos e investigar sobre Akatsuki – era Itacho el que hablaba._

_-No estoy de acuerdo – habló Ino. Todos la miramos – Soy experta en espionaje y aunque un grupo como los que formamos antes está bien, para espiar a Akatsuki tenemos que ser menos. Si somos más de dos personas seguramente nos descubran. Ya he espiado antes a esa organización y es muy complicado._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – habló Sayuri – Pero no nos queda otro remedio, es muy peligroso separarnos en grupos de dos, los Akatsukis son muy poderosos._

_-Yo creo que lo mejor ir a Konoha y hablar con la vieja – opinó mi mejor amigo._

_-Naruto, la aldea no está preparada para que nosotros vayamos – fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de mi excompañero de equipo._

_-Podemos dividirnos en diferentes escuadrones – ahora todos mirábamos a el mejor estratega de Konoha – Ino y algún experto en persecución podrían ir por un lado. Pero por supuesto serían seguidos de cerca por un escuadrón de ataque que fuese rápido. Luego estaría un escuadrón médico, otro de ataque y otro de inteligencia – habló el genio._

_Todos meditamos sus palabras. Era una buena idea. Pero yo no estaba de acuerdo con el escuadrón médico, sin duda deberíamos reemplazarlo por uno de espionaje. Entonces decidí compartir mis pensamientos con los demás pero Ino se me adelantó._

_-Creo que sería mejor organizar otro grupo para espiar – dijo mi amiga rubia – Dos equipos de espionaje que actuasen por separado siendo seguidos por dos grupos de ataque sería muy eficaz._

_-Y esos equipos estarían siempre en contacto con el de inteligencia – habló Neji._

_Todos asentimos, sin duda era una buena idea. Fue entonces que oímos unos ruidos que provenían del lugar en el que se encontraba nuestra prisionera. Misato Neko se estaba despertando._

_Sayuri acudió al lugar en el que estaba la chica. La examinó para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Al parecer habló con la chica y para sorpresa de todos la desató. Las dos vinieron hacia donde estábamos todos. Misato se puso en el centro. Todos la mirábamos pero a la chica parecía no importarle._

_-Os presento a Misato Neko, la última sobreviviente del clan Neko – habló Sayuri – Misato, fue la única que no murió aquel fatídico día en el que el clan Neko fue masacrado por los Anbus de raíz. Por suerte ese día ella se encontraba en las tierras de los Uchiha. Nuestras madres era muy amigas y yo solía cuidar de Misato cuando su madre se iba de misión. Años después me fui de la aldea y me llevé a Misato. Vivíamos en el bosque, en una casa pequeña. Pero un día que yo estaba fuera nuestra cabaña fue atacada, yo pensé que había sido Danzou pero al parecer estaba equivocada – hizo una pausa y miró a la niña – Misato, diles lo que pasó por favor._

_La niña asintió, nos miró a todos con sus ojos de gato. Había algo en esos ojos que no encajaba con su apariencia. Tal vez era mayor de lo que aparentaba o también había vivido cosas que yo no podía ni imaginar._

_-Aquel día estaba entrenando mi técnica sucesoria cuando uno de mis gatos, que estaba vigilaba el bosque para avisarme si pasaba algo, apareció y me dijo que en el bosque habían unos Anbus de Konoha. Sabía que me estaban buscando así que use una técnica para destruir la casa y huir del lugar. Al ser del clan Neko mi velocidad es mayor que la de los demás, eso sumado a que me conocía el bosque muy bien me ayudó a huir de los ninjas de mi aldea natal. _

_Estuve semanas recorriendo las aldeas con la esperanza de encontrar a Sayuri pero no lo conseguí. Solo permanecía un día en una aldea o en un prado del bosque, no podía permitir que me atrapasen porque sabía que me matarían. Pasé desapercibida por todos los lugares en los que estaba. Meses después llegué a la conclusión de que no podía seguir así. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, la única forma que tenía de escapar de los Anbus era formar parte de Akatsuki. Ya había pasado un año desde el día en le que huí cuando por fin di con ellos. Los seguí durante un par de meses, cuando me descubrieron intentaron asesinarme pero les dije que quería unirme a ellos, les dije que era la última de un clan muy poderoso de Konoha. Ellos me llevaron con su líder, Madara. Él permitió que me uniese a la organización, ya que, conocía las capacidades de mi clan y sabía que yo sería de utilidad. _

_He pasado los últimos cuatro años de mi vida en esa organización y sé muchas cosas, cosas que os pueden ser útiles. Pero que solo os contaré si me permitís asesinar a Danzou._

_Entonces los ojos de Misato se volvieron oscuros. Eran los ojos de una asesina. En ese momento no dudé de que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero si que dudé de que tuviese el poder suficiente como para hacerlo._

_-Misa-chan, lo siento mucho. Yo pensaba que estabas muerta – dijo Sayuri mientras abrazaba a la "niña"._

_-Tú entraste en Akatsuki en la época que yo me fui – fueron las palabras del Uchiha mayor._

_Eso me hizo caer en la cuenta de que esa niña no podía tener 15 años como yo había pensado. Por muy fuerte que fuese, Akatsuki no hubiese permitido que una niña de 11 años entrase en su organización. _

_-Misato, no podemos dejarte que mates a Danzou – oí la voz de Sayuri._

_Todos la miramos. Creí entender lo que quería decir Sayuri, Misato no podía matar a Danzou o al menos no ella sola._

_-¿Por qué? - preguntó ella molesta._

_-Porque nosotros mataremos a Danzou – habló el Uchiha menor._

_Sasuke, se ganó la mirada de todos nosotros. Suspiré, ellos no podían matar a Danzou así como así, si lo hacían serían considerados como criminales. Lo más lógico era hacer un juicio._

_-No podéis matar a Danzou – expresé mi opinión._

_Me gané las miradas confusas de todos los presentes. Nadie me comprendió bien. Pero enseguida vi en los ojos de mis amigos que entendían lo que yo quería decir. Pero antes de que me pudiese explicar, alguien habló._

_-Sakura-chan tiene razón – dijo mi rubio amigo – Lo más lógico sería someter a Danzou a un juicio._

_-Pero Konoha no creerá a unos Uchihas – habló Sasuke._

_Juraría que sus palabras estaban cargadas de desprecio hacia mi aldea._

_-Alguna prueba habrá – dijo Kiba._

_-Sí que la hay – fueron las palabras que salieron de repente de la boca de Ino._

_Todos la miramos sin entender ¿cómo sabía ella que había una prueba?_

_-Claro, bien pensado._

_-Ino, Shikamaru. Será mejor que nos expliquéis lo que está pasando por vuestras mentes – habló Naruto por todos los demás._

_-Bueno digamos que sus mentes son la mejor prueba que hay. Si ellos están dispuestos a que lean sus recuerdos – explicó Ino._

_No pude evitar sonreír, si duda Ino sería una gran líder del clan Yamanaka. En los últimos años había avanzado mucho en las técnicas mentales. Se podría decir que estaba casi al mismo nivel que su padre. Sonreí orgullosa, mi amiga se había convertido en una gran kunoichi._

_-Que buena idea, Ino – la felicitó Tenten._

_-No es mala idea – dijo Sayuri - Pero podrían decir que hemos modificados nuestros recuerdos._

_Todos guardamos silencio, la mujer de ojos negros tenía razón. Mi amiga Ino se quedó pensativa. Shikamaru se puso en posición de pensar. Yo solo suspiré, tenía que haber alguna prueba, este tema se tenía que solucionar._

_-Hay una posibilidad – murmuró Sai. Habló lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo oyésemos – Si consiguiésemos los papeles de Danzou._

_-Pero eso es muy complicado. Los archivos de Danzou están bajo una seguridad casi impenetrable – de ese tema sí que sabía._

_-Sakura, piénsalo. Tenemos a dos ninjas con el byakugan, tres con el sharingan, una Yamanaka, el mejor estratega de Konoha, a una experta en armas... Hay pocas cosas que no podamos hacer. Además yo soy parte de la Raíz._

_-Eso sería un suicidio. Creo que es mejor volver al tema de la mente, también podrían leer la mía, con mi sola existencia ya tenemos un punto a favor. Podríamos hacer que todo fueran un asunto secreto entre algunos miembros del servicio de inteligencia, la Hokage y nosotros. Y si se descubre algo en nuestras mentes, que se descubrirá, podremos entrar en el lugar en el que se encuentran los archivos de Danzou con el apoyo de la Hokage – dijo Misato._

_-Me parece bien – dijo Ino._

_-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, es un buen plan – habló Sai._

_Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Pero aún quedaba pensar como nos comunicaríamos con la Hokage, sin duda algunos tendrían que ir a Konoha. Estuvimos discutiéndolo un rato. Al final los elegidos fueron: Kiba, Shikamaru e Ino. _

_Kiba por su capacidad para encontrarnos, Shikamaru porque tendría que hablar con la Hokage sobre la estrategia que se usaría e Ino para hablar con su padre del tema de la mente._

_Ellos partirían al día siguiente. Ya hacía rato que era de noche. Serían las doce o así. Decidimos descansar. Como éramos muchos hicimos varias fogatas. Taka se colocó alrededor de una. Misato junto con sus gatos que ya habían despertado estaba tumbada cerca de la fogata de ellos. Los chicos se sentaron alrededor de una hoguera y yo y mis tres amigas en otra. Estábamos tumbadas, unas mirando el cielo y otras de lado. Pero al parecer mi amiga Ino no tenía ganas de dormir porque le preguntó a Hinata lo siguiente:_

_-Oye, Hina ¿cuando te vas a declarar?_

_La dulce Hyuga se sonrojó muchísimos, las demás solo sonreímos, nuestra querida Hina era demasiado tierna. Si el idiota de mi amigo se diese cuenta de lo que ella sentía todo sería más sencillo, yo dudaba mucho que ella fuese capaz de decirle lo que sentía._

_-Yo, esto, eh... no lo sé – tartamudeó la de pelo azul._

_-Hina, tienes que ser valiente – le aconsejó Tenten._

_-Pero, es que yo no sé como decírselo._

_-Hina, eres preciosa y muy tierna, no tienes porqué tener miedo – habló Ino._

_-Pero ¿y si se burla de mí?_

_-No lo hará, Naruto puede ser muchas cosas pero no es malo, es la persona con el corazón más puro y bueno que conozco. No dudes, Hina, cuando tengas la oportunidad, lánzate y dile lo que sientes – fue mi consejo._

_-La frentuda tiene razón._

_-Hina, tú eres fuerte y sabemos que cuando tengas la oportunidad harás lo que te dicte el corazón – fueron las palabras de Tenten._

_-Gracias chicas, soy muy feliz de teneros como amigas._

_Todas sonreímos y abrazamos a la dulce Hinata. Yo deseaba que ella le confesará sus sentimientos a ese rubio hiperactivo. Naruto había tenido una infancia sin amor, y aunque ahora estaba rodeado de amigos necesitaba otro tipo de amor. Y yo sabía que la única persona capaz de curar las profundas heridas de su corazón y hacerlo feliz era Hinata Hyuga. Ella era dulce, tierna y buena persona, pero no era solo pro eso lo que hacía que yo pensase de ese modo, algo en mi interior me decía que eso era así y yo creía plenamente en esa intuición._

_-Dime Sakura ¿qué piensas de Sasuke? - me preguntó la rubia del grupo._

_-Nada, me es indiferente – fue mi respuesta._

_En el fondo de mi lama sabía que mentía, Sasuke podía provocar muchas cosas en mí pero ninguna de ellas era indiferencia. Pero en esa época yo no sabía que era lo que sentía por él, estaba confusa pero quería ocultarlo. No quería que nadie me vises confundida, porque para mí la confusión era igual a la debilidad, y ser débil era lo peor que me podía pasar._

_-No te creo – habló Ino._

_Sabía que a mis amigas no podía engañarlas, ellas me conocían y sabían que yo aún sentía cosas por Sasuke. Lo que no tenían claro era lo que sentía, en ese tema yo no era la única confundida._

_Tenten se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre la mía. Me miró a los ojos, yo le devolví la mirada._

_-Sakura, sabemos que aún no sabes lo que sientes por él – habló en voz baja y de manera muy suave – Pero reconoce que su presencia te afecta, no nos niegues que sientes algo en tu corazón solo con saber que está cerca._

_Tragué con fuerza, mi amiga tenía razón. Había intentado hacer como si nada pero no podía engañarme a mí misma. Cuando lo vi sentí que mi mundo se hacia pedazos. Para mi desgracia su sola presencia seguía afectándome pero aún desconocía la forma en la que lo hacía. Un suspiro salió de entre mis labios._

_-Tienes razón, me afecta pero aún no sé en que sentido. No lo entiendo, él me confunde – las lágrimas estaban a punto de recorrer mi rostro._

_No lloraba de tristeza, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir eran de rabia. No me gustaba nada estar confundida. No quería sentirme débil otra vez, la Sakura débil y llorona había muerto años atrás._

_-Sakura, no tengas prisa por averiguarlo, tómate tu tiempo – fueron las dulces palabras de mi querida Hinata._

_-Ella tiene razón, si te presionas para averiguarlo solo conseguirás empeorar las cosas – habló la rubia más loca de mi aldea._

_-Gracias – y las abracé a las tres._

_-Tranquila, frente. Todo irá bien, eres una mujer fuerte y preciosa - me aseguró Ino. _

_Tenía muy buenas amigas, y aún las tengo. Siempre las he querido, son muy importantes para mí, no sé que habría hecho en más de una ocasión si ellas no hubieran estado a mi lado. Si no fuera por ella no hubiera sido capaz de lo que hice aquella noche, sin ellas no estarían en el lugar en el que estoy ahora._

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer!

**Cronología**

_Sasuke se va de la aldea cuando ellos tienen 13 años._

_Se vuelven a encontrar con 16 años. Sasuke se enfrenta a su hermano meses después, con 16 años. En ese momento Itachi abandona Akatsuki y se forma Taka. Cuatro años después empieza esta historia._

Si queréis alguna explicación del fic (que pueda dar) solo preguntad ^^

PD: ¿queréis que en el próximo capítulo sea la versión de Sasuke (comenzaría desde el momento que he dejado este capítulo, poniendo los pensamientos de Sasuke sobre lo ha pasado) o que siga narrando Sakura?

Dejad reviews por favor.

Subiré la continuación el miércoles si tengo 4 reviews, si no la subiré el viernes o el sábado.

Os quieroo, besoos


	4. Cambio

Siento mucho haber tardado tanto pero otra vez he tenido problemas con el USB pero el otro día lo formatee así que espero que no me de más problemas.

Este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir porque describir algo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke es mucho más difícil que desde el de Sakura. Sé que el capítulo es un poco corto, pero os prometo que el siguiente será mucho más largo.

**IMPORTANTE: Leed las notas finales**

Y aquí os dejo el capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cambio**

Sasuke Uchiha, con unos treinta y pico años se encontraba en un dojo, enfrente suyo habían dos niños. Uno de 13 años y otro de unos 10 años. Los niños miraban al adulto con interés.

-Muy bien, os contaré lo que sigue en la historia – habló el Uchiha.

Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos golpearon su mente con fuerza.

_Después de una larga noche llena de pesadillas por fin llegó el amanecer. El grupo que debía partir hacia Konoha se fue. Los que quedamos decidimos hablar sobre cómo formaríamos los equipos para nuestra misión._

_-Según lo que hablamos debe de haber dos equipos de espionaje, dos de ataque y uno de inteligencia – habló Shino._

_-Creo que en los equipos de espionaje deberían estar Ino y Sai – fueron las palabras de mi ex compañera de equipo._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sakura. Ino y yo somos los que más conocimientos de espionaje tenemos. Deberíamos estar cada uno en un equipo – dijo ese chico llamado Sai._

_-Debería formar pareja con ellos alguien bueno en rastreo o detectación del chacra – propuso mi hermano._

_-Creo que Kiba serviría – habló Shino – Es bueno luchando, rápido y su olfato es muy fiable._

_-Concuerdo contigo – apoyó Neji - ¿Y quién debería hacer pareja con Sai? - esa era la pregunta que nos rondaba a todos en la cabeza._

_-Tal vez yo valdría – se ofreció Karin._

_Sí, ella era una buena opción. Su capacidad para detectar el chacra era excelente y además si el chico salía herido ella podría ayudarle. Karin dijo sus características como ninja y enseguida todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que formara pareja con Sai._

_Ahora sólo quedaba el problema de los equipos de ataque y del de inteligencia. Además no sabíamos muy bien cómo actuaría el equipo de inteligencia._

_-Hinata y yo deberíamos estar cada uno en un equipo, nuestro byakugan puede ser muy útil tanto para el ataque como para encontrar a nuestros compañeros._

_-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el chico de los bichos – Creo que contigo deberían ir Lee y Tenten._

_-Me parece una buena idea– habló la chica del equipo de Neji – Nosotros hemos sido equipo durante muchos años, nos compenetramos bien._

_-Pienso que Chouji debería estar en nuestro equipo, ya que, hemos desarrollado varias técnicas juntos gracias a la llama de la juventud – exclamó con entusiasmo Lee._

_Todos lo miramos como si fuera un bicho raro, que lo era y aún lo es. Pero vi algo en los ojos del chico Akimichi, estaba agradecido, tal vez tenía miedo de quedarse sólo. Después de todo sus dos compañeros de toda la vida no irían en equipos de ataque._

_-Creo que en ese equipo debería de haber un ninja médico – dijo Sakura._

_-Tienes razón, yo estaré en ese equipo – habló Sayuri._

_-Pues parece que ya tenemos un equipo de ataque formado – dijo mi hermano._

_-En el de inteligencia tiene que estar Shikamaru, él es el mejor estratega de nuestro grupo._

_-Naruto tiene razón, creo que Shino también debería estar en ese equipo – opinó Neji._

_-Yo también formaré parte de ese equipo._

_Me sorprendió mucho que mi hermano dijese esas palabras, no me lo esperaba. Itachi era más de lucha pero también era cierto que tenía muchos conocimientos sobre Akatsuki y también sobre asuntos ninjas, después de todo era el más viejo de todos los presentes. Solamente faltaba un miembro en ese equipo, no pude evitar preguntarme quién sería el cuarto miembro._

_-Sólo falta un miembro para ese equipo._

_-Yo seré el cuarto miembro._

_Me sorprendí al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Sakura, por lo que había visto en el ataque del día anterior pensaba que ella iría estaría en el equipo de ataque. Pero mejor pensado ¿quién mejor que la aprendiz de la Hokage? _

_-No sé, Sakura. En el equipo de ataque necesitaríamos a un ninja médico._

_-No te preocupes por eso Naruto, Hinata tiene conocimientos suficientes sobre hierbas medicinales para que en caso de resultar heridos pueda manteneros con vida hasta que un ninja médico llegue._

_-Entonces todos conformes._

_En ese momento dejé de prestar atención, ya sabía que yo iría en un equipo de ataque y también quienes serían mis compañeros, lo cierto era que a la que menos conocía del grupo era a la chica Hyuga. En el fondo me alegré de ir en el mismo equipo que Naruto, aunque en aquel momento no quisiese reconocerlo del todo yo quería recuperar a mi amigo, a mi otro hermano. _

-Hay algo que no entiendo – interrumpió el relato el mayor de los niños.

El chico de ojos negros se ganó la mirada algo curiosa de Sasuke. En el fondo el Uchiha estaba molesto por la interrupción pero también quería saber qué era lo que el niño no entendía. Le dio permiso para que preguntase, el chico miró fijamente al hombre y frunció levemente el ceño para demostrar su confusión.

-¿Por qué las mujeres luchaban? - esa era la pregunta.

Sasuke suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano el niño preguntaría sobre ese tema, era lógico. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, sabía que explicarles todo sería complicado pero debía hacerlo. Ellos tenían derecho a saber.

-Espera a que acabe toda la historia, entonces lo entenderás todo – fue su respuesta.

El niño solamente asintió. Y otra vez los niños miraron al adulto esperando oír lo que sucedería a continuación en la historia.

Los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Sasuke y retomó la historia.

_De ese modo los equipos quedaron formados. Pero todavía había que decidir quienes serían los jefes de cada escuadrón y cómo funcionaríamos. Nos quedaba por delante una larga charla pero antes de que hablásemos sobre el tema el estómago de Naruto rugió con fuerza. Mi amigo se ganó las miradas de todos los presentes y más de uno no pudo evitar reír, yo solamente sonreí levemente pero lo suficiente para que Sayuri me viese. Ella sonrió feliz, maldecí por dentro, seguro que luego me haría preguntas. _

_Decidimos que tocaba comer y beber algo, nos repartimos el trabajo. Misato se quedó en el prado junto con Sayuri y algunos más. A otros nos tocó ir al pueblo más cercano a por alimentos._

_Con la rapidez típica de los jounins llegamos enseguida al pueblo, decidimos no llamar mucho la atención por lo que Naruto y Lee se tuvieron que quedar en el bosque para esperarnos. A mí me tocó ir con mi hermano y Suigetsu, teníamos que comprar algo de verdura. Caminamos por el pueblo en busca de alguna tienda, sin darnos cuenta llamamos algo la atención, por suerte Suigetsu había dejado su querida espada con Sayuri y Juugo. _

_Sin quererlo lamamos la atención, sobre todo Itachi y yo. Cómo decía Sayrui, esa era la maldición de los Uchiha, siempre les parecíamos atractivos a los demás. Ella también le sufría, a todos los lugares a los que íbamos los hombres la miraban con deseo y eso fastidiaba mucho a mi hermano mayor. En cambio a ella no le fastidiaba tanto que las mujeres lo deseasen a él. Una vez le pregunté que por qué no le molestaba, ella simplemente sonrió y me dijo que sabía que por muchas mujeres que se le acercasen a Itachi ella sabía que era a ella a la que me amaba. Esas palabras me sorprendieron mucho pero al pensarlo me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Lo cierto era que ellos hacían una pareja perfecta, se entendía, respetaban y quería, yo no entendía mucho de relaciones pero me parecía que eso era lo esencial._

_Después de comprar la comida volvimos al prado, nos sorprendimos al ver que faltaban algunos. Nos acercamos a Sayuri y los demás para preguntarles dónde estaban los que faltaban. Nos dijeron que habían ido a buscar agua, parecían un poco preocupados porque hacía rato que se habían ido. Decidimos esperar un rato y si no venían iríamos a buscarlos. _

Sassuke volvió a ser interrumpido pero esta vez no fue por ninguno de los niños. El Uchiha miró mal a la persona que acababa de entrar en su dojo. Esa persona no era otra que Naurto.

El rubio sonrió y saludo a los tres, parecía feliz aunque no demasiado. Después de **aquello **Naruto no había vuelto a ser el mismo, en realidad ninguno había vuelto a ser como antes.

-¿Qué hacéis? - preguntó el rubio con una curiosidad típica de él.

-Les estaba contando la historia – respondió Sasuke.

Naruto lo miró, el Uchiha pudo apreciar mucho dolor en su mirada pero también algo de nostalgia. Ambos suspiraron, no había día en el que no se arrepintieran del mayor error de su vida. Los dos sabían que habían cambiado mucho, depsués de todo las personas cambian pero el moreno no pudo evitar pensar que él había cambiado mucho a lo largo de su vida, tal vez demasiado. Su mayor cambio fue cuando conoció de verdad lo que era el amor, un amor dulce y puro que no acabó como él esperaba aunque seguramente ella tampoco se esperaba que acabaría así.

-Pues si no te importa me quedaré a escuchar – habló el rubio y se sentó el frente de su amigo.

-¿Por qué no cuentas también tu historia? - preguntó uno de los niños.

-Yo no soy bueno contando historias, en eso él es mejor.

Y de este modo Sasuke se ganó un oyente más, aunque Naruto ya conocía esa historia. La historia de su vida.

* * *

¡Sasuke y Naruto han hecho su aparición!

¿Qué será lo que pasó que hizo que Naruto perdiese casi toda su alegría?

En el próximo capítulo será Sakura la que siga contando la historia.

**Aquí tenéis una pregunta importante para mí: ¿Queréis que algún personaje de también su versión de los hechos? ¿O qué salga pensando sobre lo que pasó en el pasado? **

Dadme ideas, por favor!

Dejadme reviews, contra más reviews más pronto subo la continuación!

**Reviews!**


	5. Ahora soy yo la que no quiere escucharte

Hola a todos!

Os deseo una feliz navidad a todos y un prospero año nuevo!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic, os lo agradezco mucho. Y por fin os dejo el quinto capítulo de mi historia ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ahora soy yo la que no quiere escucharte**

Sakura se encontraba en un precioso prado, frente a ella se encontraba una niña. Ambas estaban comiendo unos sanwichs, deliciosos, todo hay que decirlo.

-Eres buena en la cocina – elogió Sakura a la niña.

-Lo sé, Ino me lo dice todos los días – rió la niña.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la mujer de pelo rosa, la cual se conservaba demasiado bien, estaba segura de que su querida amiga rubia le decía mucho más a la niña, incluso se imaginaba lo que le diría.

-¿Y cómo sigue la historia? - preguntó la niña.

Sakura pudo apreciar en sus ojos emoción y sobre todo curiosidad, sin duda esa niña era muy curiosa, a veces demasiado.

La mujer suspiró, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a narrar la historia

_Después de que los demás fueran a por comida decidimos ir a por agua, el problema era que no sabíamos dónde había agua en los alrededores. Por eso decidimos que Hina y yo seríamos la mejor opción para ir a por el agua. De este modo emprendimos nuestro pequeño viaje, recorrimos un buen trecho del bosque pero Hinata no veían nada de agua. Decidimos cambiar de rumbo, pero todavía no había ninguna señal de agua. Decidimos descansar un poco. Nos pusimos a pensar sobre cómo encontrar agua. Si Hina no lo veía quería decir que estaba lejos. Entonces una idea se cruzó por mi mente. Se lo comenté a Hinata y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Mi amiga creó varios clones y yo invoqué a Katsuyu que se dividió en seis pequeñas babosas. Cinco irían con los cinco clones de Hina, cada uno a un punto del bosque. La sexta babosa se quedaría con nosotras para avisarnos. _

_-Sakura, tengo miedo – me confesó mi amiga._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Tengo la sensación de que todo ésto nos viene muy grande, sólo tenemos veinte años, y estamos metidos hasta el cuello en una misión muy complicada._

_Suspiré, sabía que tenía razón._

_-Hina, la Hokage nos eligió entre todos los ninjas de la aldea por dos razones: porque sabe que somos sus ninjas más leales y porque confía en nuestra habilidades. Ella cree en nosotros, y sé con certeza que no se equivoca._

_Mis palabras estaban cargadas de confianza. No solo por la certeza de que si mi maestra confiaba en nosotros era porque éramos los mejores sino también porque yo sabía que todos nosotros éramos muy buenos. Sin duda alguna la voluntad de fuego era algo que todos teníamos. Éramos el legado de nuestros padres y maestros, nosotros lucharíamos para defender lo que muchos habían protegido anteriormente, no nos importaba la posibilidad de morir porque si moríamos sería protegiendo a nuestra aldea._

_-Sakura-chan, me preocupa que alguno de ellos salga herido y yo no pueda hacer nada._

_-No te preocupes, Hina. Además tengo un plan para eso – no pude evitar sonreír._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Katsuyu ira con vosotros, así estaremos en contacto y además nadie morirá mientras ella esté a vuestro lado._

_-¿Y qué pasa con los demás equipos? - preguntó mi dulce amiga._

_-No puedo dividir a Katsuyu en más de una durante demasiado tiempo y menos si luego va a estar a una gran distancia._

_-Entiendo. Sakura, te has vuelto muy fuerte._

_Sonreí feliz._

_-Gracias, Hina. Tú también te has vuelto muy fuerte – le dije y la abracé con calidez._

_Cuando eramos niñas no teníamos mucha confianza, yo a penas conocía a Hinata, pero con los años nos tocó juntas en algunas misiones y sin darnos cuenta nos hicimos muy amigas, con Tenten me pasó lo mismo. Ahora ellas junto con Ino y Temari eran mis mejores amigas, las quería mucho y aún las quiero, eran y son muy importantes para mí. Con los años aprendí que el amor que se siente por los amigos puede llegar a ser más fuerte que el amor que se siente por un amante, novio o marido. _

_-Sakura-chan, hemos encontrado agua – habló Katsuyu._

_Hinata y yo sonreímos y seguimos las indicaciones de mi invocación, Hinata usó el byakugan y pronto encontramos el clon de mi amiga junto con Katsuyu, junto a ellas había un rió y cerca estaba el nacimiento del mismo. Hicimos desaparecer a todos los clones y a katsuyu. Sacamos las numerosas cantimploras y las rellenamos, aprovechamos para mojarnos la cara, el agua fresca sienta muy bien cuando estás cansada. Hina con su control sobre el agua la recogió y la guardó en dos pequeños botes, mi amiga siempre llevaba agua con ella, en aquella época su dominio sobre el agua era muy bueno pero no tanto como el de ahora, cuesta mucho usar un elemento si no está presente. De este modo nos dirgimos de vuelta al campamento. _

_Nos dimos bastante prisa, ya que, habíamos tardado bastante en encontrar el agua. Cuando por fin llegamos al campamento vimos que ya estaban todos reunidos, nos preguntaron porqué habíamos tardado tanto y les tuvimso que explicar que el agua estaba bastante lejos. Entonces comenzamos a comer y beber, necesitábamos energía para poder seguir con la misión._

_Antes de que nos diesemos cuenta la noche llegó y otra vez tocaba ir a por agua, como nosotras ya sabíamos dónde estaba el río nos tocó ir, pero mi amigo rubio insistió en venir también. Nosotras no nos negamos y nos acompañó. No pude evitar preguntarme qué podría querer ese rubio hiperactivo. Mientras mi amiga cogía agua, Naruto aprovechó para hablar._

_-¿Te pasa algo con el teme? - me preguntó._

_No pude evitar suspirar, tenía que haberme imaginado que tendría algo que ver con el Uchiha._

_-No me pasa nada – dije, recalcando la última palabra._

_-A mí no me engañas, Sakura-chan._

_Él me estaba mirando fijamente, los ojos de Naruto eran tan trasparentes que era muy fácil saber lo que sentía y pensaba. Enseguida me di cuenta de que estaba confuso. _

_-Hina-chan, ayúdame – le pidió a mi amiga._

_Naruto miraba a Hinata con ojos de cachorro, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que ella se sonrojaba, era tan tierna. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos sin saber qué decir._

_-Naruto, deja el tema y ayuda a Hina con el agua._

_Él suspiró pero no dudo en coger también agua. Mi amiga me miró y yo solamente le sonreí, los sentimientos de ella eran tan puros y evidentes que aún me sorpendía que el idiota de Naruto no se diese cuenta de nada. Me acerqué a ellos y rellené las cantimploras que yo llevaba. Después de recoger el agua emprendimos el camino de vuelta. Durante todo el trayecto noté la mirada de mi rubio amigo en la nuca, sabía que él estaba preocupado por mí. Pero no podía decirle que no sabía si odiaba o aún quería a Sasuke, y en el segundo caso no sabía si era como un amigo, un compañero o un amante/novio. Todo era muy confuso para mí._

_Llegamos al campamento antes de que no diesemos cuenta. Cogí una de las cantimploras y un poco de comida y me senté alejada de todos los demás, me apetecía estar sola y pensar. Los demás se reunieron alrededor de las hogueras, los de Konoha por un lado y Taka por otro. En el grupo de mis amigos todos hablaban animadamente, reían y de vez en cuando se oía algún grito por parte de Lee o Naruto, sin duda ellos eran los más escándalosos del grupo. Vi como Sai estaba callado, parecía que estaba dibujando, no pude evitar preguntarme qué estaría dibujando. Pero algo llamó mi atención, el rubio del grupo se había levantado, se acercó a la otra hoguera, le dijo algo a Sasuke. Se pusieron a hablar, me daba curiosidad saber sobre qué hablaban pero al ver que mi amigo me señalaba y ambos miraban hacia mi dirección me di cuenta de que el tema de su conversación era yo. Nunca supe que dijeron exactamente pero lo que si sé es lo que pasó a continuación, para mi sorpresa Sasuke se acercó al lugar en el que estaba. Noté como todos nos miraban disimuladamente, parecían sorprendidos. Una vez estuvo a una distacia basante cercana a mí alcé la mirada para mirarlo fijamente. Él se acercó más y me tendió la mano, lo miré sin entender. ¿Qué demonios quería? Él sólo suspiró, se agachó para quedar a mi altura y abrió los labios para decir lo siguiente:_

_-Tenemos que hablar, ven conmigo a un lugar más apartado para que podamos hablar tranquilamente._

_-Como quieras._

_Me levanté yo sola y ambos fuimos juntos hacia el bosque. Tenía ganas de saber lo que él me diría, me daba mucha curiosidad. Caminamos durante unos cuantos minutos, nos detuvimos al llegar a un pequeño prado, le miré a los ojos y esperé a que él hablase._

_-Naruto ha venido a decirme que hablase contigo, dice que necesitamos arreglar las cosas._

_-Entonces no hablas conmigo porque quieres sino porque Naruto te lo ha pedido._

_-No, lo que él me ha dicho ha hecho que me de cuenta de que tenemos que hablar. Sé que no te resulta muy agradable hablar conmigo pero quieras o no es algo que tenemos que hacer._

_Le miré con el ceño fruncido._

_-Escuchame, Uchiha – dije su apelido de forma despectiva – Durante años tú has pasado de nosotros y no nos has querido escuchar, así que deberías entender que ahora soy yo la que no quiere escucharte._

_Y me giré dispuesta a irme, me estaba poniendo de mal humor. Pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso para largarme de ahí, él me cogió del brazo._

_-Sakura, no seas rencorosa y háblame._

_Una carcajada salió de entre mis labios. _

_-Es muy irónico que justamente tú, que lo dejaste todo por tu maldita venganza, me vengas a decir que no sea rencorosa._

_Al oír esas palabras el me soltó, pero esta vez fue su voz la que me detuvo._

_-Puede que tengas razón, pero he cambiado, así que no hables como si me conocieses._

_-Uchiha, Uchiha, a ver si te das cuenta que eres tú el que no me conoce a mí._

_Me había dado la vuelta y ahora nos estábamos mirando fijamente a los ojos, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que su mirada no era fría, había dolor y arrepentiemiento en ella. Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y miré al suelo._

_-No pretendas que de repente te perdone todo por lo que nos has hecho pasar, yo no soy como Naruto._

_-Sakura – me estremecí levemente – No pretendo que me perdones de sopetón, entiendo que sea difícil perdonar lo que os hice, pero por favor dame una oportunidad._

_No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundida, alcé la mirada y lo volví a mirar a los ojos, me hundí en sus profundos ojos negros, suspiré._

_-Si me estás pidiendo algo por favor es que sin duda has cambiado – sonreí levemente – Todavía no puedo verte como amigo pero intentaré verte como a un compañero._

_-Gracias, Sakura._

_Le sonreí, en ese momento no fui capaz de ver lo que pasaría como consecuencia de acercarme a él, era demasiado joven como para saberlo. Los dos volvimos al campamento, yo me fui con los míos y él con los suyos. Al sentarme con mis amigos todos me miraron fijamente, querían saber qué había pasado._

_-No seáis cotillas – fue lo único que salió de entre mis labios._

_Me miraron algo decepcionados, se notaba que tenían mucha curiosidad. Tenten, que estaba a mi lado me susurró que más me valía contarselo a ella y a las demás, que para algo éramos amigas, yo solamente le sonreí. Tenten siempre ha sido muy curiosa, tal vez tanto como tú._

_-_Eh, que ser curiosa no es malo – se defendió la niña.

-Ya lo sé, pero con los años te traerá problemas.

-¿A Tenten le ha dado problemas?

-Unos cuantos pero también le ha ayudado en muchas cosas.

-A veces me pregunto si yo viviré cosas tan interesantes como vosotras.

-Creeme, pequeña. Vivirás muchas cosas, buenas y malas, inetersantes y aburridas. Pero ahora no estamos hablando del futuro, estamos hablando de pasado.

-Sí, continua con la historia.

Sakura sonrió y decidió seguir con la historia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer! ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo?

Espero que os haya gustado, a partir de ahora intentaré darle un toque de comedia a la historia, para conseguir hacerla más entretenida.

La acción comienza ahora!

Nos leemos, besoos a todos ^^


	6. La despedida y la partida

Hola a todos! Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el último. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer mi fic.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La despedida y la partida**

_Después de hablar y reír durante horas por fin nos fuimos a dormir. Yo dormía en un saco al lado de Hina, a su lado estaba Tenten. Al principio no me podía dormir, estaba algo inquieta, así que me tumbé boca arriba y me quedé mirando las estrellas, esa noche no había luna, se me habían juntado demasiadas cosas, comenzando por la misión de acabar con Akatsuki, más el tema de ayudar a los Uchiha, y para finalizar la conversación con Sasuke. Todavía no estaba muy segura de poder verlo como un compañero, me hubiera gustado poder empezar desde cero, pero no era fácil, ese chico me había provocado demasiado dolor. Un suspiro salió de entre mis labios ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Había veces en las que deseaba ser una kunoichi normal, dejar de ser la aprendiz de la Hokage, pero eso no podía ser, yo no podía cambiar quién era y debía asumir las responsabilidades que implicaban haber sido enseñada por la Gondaime. Y sin que me diese cuenta el sueño invadió mi cuerpo y mis ojos se cerraron lentamente._

_Un sueño ocupó mi mente, en el había una gran luna blanca y pétalos de cerezo, no recuerdo nada más de aquel sueño, sólo sé que fue la voz de Tenten la que me despertó de él. Al oír el llamado de mi amiga abrí los ojos con pesadez y parpadeé varias veces, ella me sonrió._

_-Despierta que ya son las nueve de la mañana._

_-Ya voy._

_Me estiré un poco, bostecé y me levanté, por alguna razón que desconocía estaba hecha polvo. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y parecía como si me estuviesen dando martillazos en la cabeza. Cogí mi cantimplora y bebí un poco de agua, vi que mi amiga me había dejado una manzana encima de mi mochila, sonreí, cogí la manzana y le di un bocado. Entonces me fije en lo que hacían los demás, algunos como Naruto aún dormían plácidamente, Tenten entrenaba junto con los dos Hyugas, Lee estaba corriendo por ahí, Sai estaba alejado de los demás, seguramente estaba dibujando, no había ni rastro de los Uchiha, los otros tres miembros de Taka dormían y Misato estaba sentada en compañía de sus gatos. Decidí acercarme a los tres que entrenaban, al sentirme cerca cesaron su entrenamiento._

_-Tenten, ¿entrenamos? - le propuse._

_Mi amiga sonrió. Ella y yo nos hicimos más amigas porque comenzamos a entrenar juntas. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le pedí que entrenase conmigo, ella se sorprendió mucho. El motivo por el que deseaba entrenar con ella no sólo era para conocerla mejor, si no también porque como ninja médico necesitaba mejorar mi capacidad para esquivar, y sabía que una experta en armas era la persona para entrenar eso._

_Nos apartamos un poco de los primos Hyuga que comenzaron a entrenar su estilo de lucha. Nos pusimos una en frente de la otra, las dos sonreímos, mi amiga me lanzó varios kunais y shurinkens, si por algo era famosa Tenten era por su puntería, esas armas no eran fáciles de esquivar pero con varios movimientos conseguir esquivarlos todos, ni siquiera me hicieron un arañazo, al ver eso, ella se lo tomó más enserio. Entonces empezó a lanzarme agujas, eso era más difícil, las esquivé como pude pero no pude evitar que me arañasen una mejilla y el brazo derecho. Mi amiga no preguntó si estaba bien, sólo habían sido unos arañazos, siguió lanzándome sus agujas. El entrenamiento fue duro, como debía de ser, nosotras siempre entrenábamos muy enserio, sabíamos que teníamos que mejorar, y por eso nos esforzábamos siempre y no descansábamos hasta que nuestros cuerpos no podían más._

_Después de entrenar con Tenten durante varias horas comimos y seguimos descansando. Estaba pensando en mis cosas cuando me acordé del tema de Sayuri, quería saber toda la verdad, necesitaba saberla. Por eso me acerqué a ella que estaba junto a Misato, ambas me miraron._

_-Tenemos que hablar – dije mirando a la Uchiha._

_-Tienes razón, te debo una explicación._

_Y mientras lo decía se levantó, le dijo algo a la chica Neko. Las dos caminamos hasta el bosque para tener algo de intimidad, me resultó curioso pensar que le día anterior también había hablado en el bosque con un Uchiha. Cuando nos detuvimos miré fijamente a Sayuri._

_-Explícamelo._

_-Está bien – ella suspiró – Supongo que lo que leíste en mi expediente fue que yo estaba muerta._

_Yo solamente asentí, eso era justo lo que me había sorprendido. Según el expediente que me enseñó mi maestra Sayuri Uchiha era un genio que se graduó en la academia a los ocho años y se convirtió en jounin a los once años y un año después murió._

_-Dos días antes de la matanza de mi clan Itachi me lo contó todo, yo sólo tenía doce años, podía ser jounin pero seguía siendo una niña. Lo que él me dijo me sorprendió mucho, no me lo podía creer pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Nos escoltó a Misato y a mí hasta que estuvimos lo bastante lejos de la aldea. Me dijo que la aldea me daría por muerta, pero ambos sabíamos que Danzou nos perseguiría a Misato y a mí, el quería matarnos. Junto con Misato que aún era muy joven, abandoné mi aldea y también a Itachi, él era el amor de mi vida y me dolió mucho abandonarle y más aún sabiendo que sería tratado como un criminal. Fue muy duro para mí pero también para él._

_Escuché el relato con el corazón encogido, sabía que eso habría tenido que ser muy duro para ella. Sentí un escalofrío al pensar que ella se fue sabiendo que el chico al que amaba era el culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Pero supuse que ella pensaba como él, ambos sabían que ese sacrificio era necesario._

_-¿Cómo sobrevivisteis?_

_-No estábamos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, nos entrenábamos como podíamos, pero en realidad estamos vivas gracias a nuestro sensei. Cuando salí de la villa no dudé en ir a visitar a una amiga de mi madre que vivía en las montañas, esa mujer había sido una gran kunoichi pero huyó de nuestra aldea cansada de ser un arma. Ella nos protegió y cuidó durante años pero por desgracia tuvimos que irnos de allí por miedo a que la mataran a ella para protegernos._

_-Entiendo, tu historia es muy triste._

_-No lo voy a negar, pero ahora todo es perfecto, estoy junto al hombre al que quiero, él es feliz porque puede estar con su hermano y además Sasuke ya no lo considera un asesino ni un traidor y ahora he encontrado a Misato – sonrió contenta – Todo está bien ahora._

_-Me alegro de eso, Sayuri._

_-Creo que nos llevaremos bien._

_Y sonrió, en ese momento ninguna de las dos nos imaginábamos cuanta razón había en esas palabras. Aún me sorprende el cariño que le tengo a esa mujer, ella es sin duda una de las mejores personas que he conocido. _

_Después de mi charla con Sayuri no pasó nada interesante, entrenábamos y planeábamos las cosas para la misión. Pero por fin, dos días después de hablar con la Uchiha llegaron Ino y los demás, nos alegramos mucho de encontrarnos de nuevo con ellos._

_-Frente – me saludó mi amiga._

_-Cerda – ambas sonreímos._

_Todos nos reunimos de nuevo, y estuvimos atentos a lo que nuestros amigos tenían que contarnos. Me sorprendí al ver que el rostro de Shikamaru ya no parecía aburrido, ahora parecía la cara de un hombre preocupado._

_-Le contamos a la Hokage sobre que Taka está formado por tres Uchiha y más gente, y que se han unido a nosotros. Tsunade-sama se creyó toda la historia y está deseando veros a los cuatro – y miró a los usuarios del sharingan y a Misato – Pero nos ha dicho que todo deberá aclararse después, dijo que Akatsuki era nuestra prioridad._

_-Me parece bien, primero hay que evitar la guerra y luego ya arreglaremos nuestros asuntos – habló Itachi._

_-Yo hablé con mi padre y el equipo de inteligencia está consultando si se puede burlar la técnica para leer vuestros recuerdos. Pero como ha dicho Shikamaru primero hay que ocuparse de Akatsuki._

_Entonces les explicamos a los tres que acababan de llegar como habíamos formado los equipos. Estuvieron de acuerdo y decidimos que al día siguiente nos pondríamos en marcha. _

_No pude evitar ponerme un poco nerviosa, estaba muy preocupada por mis amigos, si les pasaba algo y no podía ayudarle... no sabía que haría. Ellos eran muy importantes para mí, los quería mucho pero eramos ninjas y sabíamos que corríamos el riesgo de morir. Tú aún no has experimentado lo que se siente al saber que tus amigos pueden morir, me gustaría que nunca lo experimentase pero eres una kunoichi y por desgracia es algo por lo que tendrás que pasar._

_Esa noche me reuní con mis tres amigas, sabía que estaría mucho tiempo sin verlas, que durante meses viviría preocupada por si les pasaba algo. Por eso nos sentamos alejadas de los demás y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo. Hinata sollozó un poco, las demás nos tragamos las lágrimas. _

_Es muy duro separate de las personas a las que quieres. La tristeza inundó nuestros corazones, cada una estábamos en un equipo así que no nos quedaba otra que confiar en las habilidades de cada una. _

_-Os echaré de menos – dijo la dulce Hyuga entre sollozos._

_-Todas echaremos de menos a las demás._

_-Tenten tiene razón, pero no estaremos separadas demasiado tiempo, enseguida volveremos a estar unidas._

_Todas sonreímos ante las palabras de mi amiga Ino, eso era cierto, además en los momentos como aquel hay que ser muy optimista, sino, no podrás seguir adelante._

_-¿Qué tal llevas lo de pasar tanto tiempo sola con Kiba? - le pregunté._

_-No es que seamos amigos íntimos pero creo que las cosas estarán bien._

_-Kiba-kun es muy fuerte, sé que os protegeréis mutuamente – habló Hinata._

_-Y tú estarás a salvo con Naruto._

_Esas palabras provocaron que mi querida amiga se sonrojase mucho, sonreí con la esperanza de que esta experiencia tuviese por lo menos algo bueno, tal vez gracias a esta misión Naruto se diese cuenta de los sentimientos de mi amiga y le correspondiese. _

_-Me sorprendió mucho que te apuntases al equipo de inteligencia, pensbaa que preferías la acción._

_-Y la prefiero pero ese equipo también necesita un ninja médico además al estar en contacto con vosotros si algo pasa puedo ir a ayudar a cualquiera._

_-Eso y que no quieres ir con Sasuke – murmuró Ino._

_No pude evitar mirarla mal, ella me miró fijamente, mi amiga rubia estaba convencida de que tenía razón. Suspiré, sabía que algo de razón tenía pero eso había sido el motivo menos importante. Yo no me habría unido al equipo de inteligencia solamente para huir de Sasuke. Uno de los motivos por los que había decidido estar en ese equipo era porque quería vigilar a Itachi Uchiha, quería estar segura de que podía fiarme de él. Pero eso no se lo dije a mis amigas, era algo que sólo me incumbía a mí. _

_-Por cierto frente. Tsunade-sama me dio ésto para ti._

_Ino sacó un pergamino y me lo entregó. Lo cogí y lo examiné, abrí el pergamino y leí las palabras de mi maestra, no pude evitar sonreír, ella me pedía que vigilase a los Uchiha, sólo vigilaría a uno pero eso bastaría. Además me pedía que practicase la técnica. Sabía que ella tenía razón, esa mañana después de entrenar con Tenten y descansar había hecho mi tarea y sabía que tendría que hacerla todos los días._

_-¿Algo importante? - quiso saber Tenten._

_-Sí_

_-Por cierto, nos tienes que contar sobre lo que hablaste con Sasuke._

_Miré mal a Tenten, sin duda ella era muy curiosa, Hinata me miró expectante, Ino se sorprendió._

_-¿Has hablado con él? Cuenta, cuenta – dijo muy animada._

_Yo solamente suspiré, sabía que no tenía otro remedio que contárselo así que les narré todo lo que los dos habíamos dicho._

_-Sakura, me parece bien lo que has hecho pero espero que le des una oportunidad para ser amigos o algo más – fueron las palabras de Ino._

_-Da igual lo que yo sienta por él, sé que no me va a responder._

_-Sakura-chan, tienes que ser optimista._

_-Hina tiene razón. Mira Sakura, ahora tenemos una importante misión que llevar a cabo, pero aún así hay que dejar que los sentimientos fluyan, no te encierres en ti misma y si al final resulta que le quieres como algo más que un amigo deja libre tus sentimientos e inténtalo, no te rindas._

_-Sé que tenéis razón pero no sé._

_-Lo único que puedes hacer es seguir con tu vida, intentar perdonar a Sasuke y si al final surge algo pues a luchar por él._

_-Eso haré – y sonreí._

_-Pero la próxima vez no seas tan borde, eso le hará daño._

_Le sonreí a Hinata pero no dije nada, miré al cielo y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Mis amigas siguieron hablando de sus cosas. Cuando decidí prestar atención me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de Chouji y Lee._

_-Me ha sorprendido que hagan técnicas juntos – dijo Hinata._

_-Lee me dijo que encontró a Chouji entrenando sólo, al parecer estaba muy triste así que comenzó a entrenar con él, ahora son muy amigos._

_-Me duele pensar lo solo que se ha tenido que sentir Chouji – Ino agachó la cabeza._

_Todas entendimos ese gesto, ella se sentía culpable, últimamente Ino había estado muy ocupada entrenando con Shizune, Ibiki y su padre, mi amiga era ninja médico pero también había seguido la tradición de su clan y había ingresado en el grupo de inteligencia. Shizune entrenaba su capacidad de investigación y su técnica médica, su padre las técnicas de su clan y el espionaje e Ibiki interrogatorio e intimidación. Con todo eso no había tenido mucho tiempo para estar con nosotros, pero el problema con Chouji era que Shikamaru estaba igual de ocupado que Ino, por eso él se había quedado sólo._

_-Ino no te preocupes, tú te has estado entrenando para ser mejor, Chouji lo entiende, y lo mismo con Shikamaru._

_-Lo sé, pero aún así... - mi amiga parecía triste._

_-Ino, cuando esta misión acabe no recibirás más entrenamiento de espionaje y podrás tomarte tus otros entrenamientos con más calma, así que no te preocupes, dentro de poco volverás a tener tiempo para tus amigos._

_-Gracias, Saku – y la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Ino._

_Todas nos alegramos de que su tristeza se aliviase aunque fuera un poco._

_-Además ahora Chouji tiene a Lee – añadió Tenten._

_-Es verdad, desde que se han hecho amigos Chouji parece más feliz._

_-Por eso es que no tienes que preocuparte, Ino. Chouji estará bien, es fuerte y tiene buena compañía._

_-Sin duda os voy a echar de menos._

_Y otra vez nos abrazamos, después de esa charla decidimos unirnos a los demás, pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que nos volviésemos a encontrar todos. Ino se puso entre Shikmaru y Chouji y los abrazó a los dos, ellos la miraron raro pero no se quejaron. Hinata fue abrazada todo el rato por Kiba, Shino solamente le dijo algo, y eso basto para animarla. Tenten se sentó entre Neji y Lee, el segundo la abrazó con fuerza, casi la ahoga, pero Neji hizo que la soltase, me di cuenta de que después de eso él le cogió la mano. Mi amiga de los moñitos estaba muy feliz, se le notaba a distancia y Neji solamente estaba algo sonrojado. Yo me senté junto a Naruto y los dos conversamos animadamente, Sai nos entregó un dibujo a cada uno de nuestros equipo, los dos le sonreímos muy contentos y no sé cómo pero cuando me quise dar cuenta los tenía a los dos abrazándome, yo solamente pude suspirar con resignación._

_Después de hablar durante un buena rato mi amigo rubio decidió abrazar a todos mis amigos, Hinata se desmayó entre los brazos de mi amigos, él se preocupó, no pude evitar reírme de lo despistado que podía ser Naruto. _

_Y por fin nos fuimos a dormir, tuve una pesadilla que hizo que me levantase de golpe, decidí caminar un rato a ver si me relajaba. Iba caminando tan feliz cuando de repente una silueta saltó delante mía, enseguida me puse en posición de combate pero me relajé un poco al ver quién era._

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso._

_-No era mi intención asustarte._

_Le dirigí una mirada llena de rabia y seguí mi camino._

_-Sakura._

_No pude evitar girarme al oír mi nombre. Él se acercó a mí, no dejaba de mirarme con esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Apreté ligeramente los puños._

_-Dime._

_-Verás, mi hermano está enfermo, como los dos estáis en el mismo equipo y tú eres ninja médico quería pedirte que lo vigilases._

_-Lo haré._

_-Gracias – me agradeció._

_Y antes de que me diese cuenta estaba muy cerca y me sus labios estaban en mi frente ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Me aparté de él muy confundida, y el maldito de Sasuke solamente sonrió de lado y desapareció de mi vista. Solté unas cuantas maldiciones y le di un puñetazo a un árbol. "Perfecto, ahora sí que no dormiré" fue lo pensé en ese momento y muy molesta regresé a mi saco de dormir. _

_Esa noche miles de pensamiento cruzaron mi mente lo que provocó que mis horas de sueño fuesen muy escasas. Cuando me levanté al amanecer me tomé una píldora del soldado antes de que alguien viese mi mal estado. Pero aún así se me notaban las ojeras, cuando Ino me voy se burló y comenzamos a discutir. Después de un rápido desayuno cada uno partió con su equipo correspondiente, todos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer así que no había problema. Yo invoqué a Katsuyu y la pequeña babosa se subió al hombro de Hinata. Nos despedimos de todos._

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer! Intentaré que el próximo capítulo sea muy interesante y también más largo ^^

Pasadlo muy bien esta noche, yo me voy de fiesta después de tomar las uvas XD

Nos leemos (Ojalá que sea pronto ^^)


	7. Heridas

Aquí os traigo el séptimo capítulo de esta historia ^^ Este capítulo es el más largo de los que he escrito en este fic.

He intentado escribir escenas un poco cómicas en este capítulo.

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Heridas **

_El tiempo pasó, ya hacía diez meses que no tenía contacto con mis amigas, me resultó más duro de lo que en un principio llegué a pensar. Sabía que Hinata y Naruto estaban bien gracias a Katsuyu y también conocía el estado de las demás porque nos comunicábamos, pero no podía verlas y eso me dolía mucho._

_Estábamos en el país de la tierra cuando nos llegó la noticia, enseguida Itachi, Misato y yo nos pusimos en marcha. Durante ese tiempo había llegado a conocer muy bien al mayor de los Uchiha y lo mismo con Misa. Ambos eran grandes ninjas y también buenas personas, la historia de Itachi me sorprendió mucho y más cuando él me la contó con detalles, sin duda era un gran hombre que sólo deseaba la paz y que su hermano menor estuviese a salvo. Y Misato era una gran kunoichi, era sin duda muy hábil, ella era una chica que había vivido demasiadas cosas, para mi sorpresa era mayor de lo que yo pensaba, en realidad tenía 19 años, sólo era un año menor que yo, aunque ahora yo tenía 21 y ella estaba a punto de cumplir los 20. Era curioso pensar que ya llevábamos juntas casi un año, un largo y duro año. Junto con Itachi corrimos hacia el lugar que Katsuyu me había indicado, nuestros corazones estaban encogidos por la angustia, sobre todo el mío y el del Uchiha. Ambos temíamos perder a personas que eran muy importantes para nosotros. _

_Cuando Katsuyu me contó que Sai y Karin estaban en problemas y que el equipo de Naruto habían ido a ayudarlos me sorprendí mucho, no podía creerlo, pero lo peor estaba por llegar, cuando estábamos planeando qué hacer, Katsuyu me dijo que el equipo de mi mejor amigo estaba siendo vencido. En ese momento decidimos que había que actuar en ese momento y de ese modo partimos en busca de nuestros amigos. El resto del equipo de inteligencia avisaría a los dos equipos restantes. _

_Ahora estábamos en el bosque, saltando de árbol en árbol con mucha rapidez, Misato iba en cabeza junto a sus dos gatos. Cuando llegamos al campo de batalla no pudimos evitar sorprendernos. Abrí mucho los ojos. En el lugar habían seis miembros de Akatsuki, Sai y Karin estaban tirados en el suelo y sus cuerpos estaban bañados de sangre. Hinata y los otros luchaban con cinco de los miembros de Akatsuki, el sexto estaba en el suelo y parecía muerto. Enseguida detectaron nuestra presencia, mi amiga de los ojos como la luna me miró y sonrió levemente. Nosotros nos metimos en la batalla sin dudarlo, uno de los de Taka cayó al suelo herido._

–_Sakura, ves a curar a Sai y Karin – me pidió Naruto._

_Yo asentí y después de propinarle un puñetazo a uno de los de Akatsuki me dirigí al lugar en el que estaban los heridos, Katsuyu estaba con ellos y se encontraba curando las heridas de Sai que parecía muy grave, me acerqué a Karin._

–_Haz que Sai me muerda, eso bastará para curarle._

_Sabía que esa era una de las habilidades de ella, pero no estaba muy segura, no le quedaba mucho chacra. Fruncí el ceño, sabía que yo no tendría suficiente chacra para curarlos a todos, así que, hice lo que me pidió y obligué a Sai a que le mordiese el brazo, casi al instante mi amigo comenzó a sanarse. Sin perder ni un segundo comencé a curar a la chica pelirroja, estaba bastante grave y le quedaba poco chacra, unos minutos después la había curado por completo. Les dije que no se moviesen de ahí y regresé a la batalla, eso sí, no les quité el ojo de encima, lo que causó que casi me hiriesen pero Hinata me salvó. Le agradecí con una mirada, y juntas con mi fuerza y ella con una de las técnicas de su clan derrotamos a uno de los Akatsuki. Ya sólo quedaban cuatro, al parecer se dieron cuenta que ahora éramos nosotros los que teníamos ventaja y se marcharon de ahí. Todos caímos al suelo exhaustos, yo suspiré y revisé a mis amigos, Hinata sólo tenía una herida superficial, nada grave, ella misma se la curó con un ungüento, Naruto sanó sus heridas él sólo, gracias al bijuu que estaba encerrado en su interior. Los tres miembros de Taka estaban más graves, curé primero a Suigetsu, el cual tenía una profunda herida en la pierna derecha y no paraba de sangrar. Después me encargué de Juugo, su herida era menos grave pero me preocupaba más su falta de chacra aunque no era un caso extremo, unas horas de descanso le bastarían para estar totalmente fuera de peligro. El que estaba en peor estado era Sasuke, él tenía varios rasguños, una fuerte herida en la espalda y otra en el vientre, lo miré preocupada, no me gustaba nada la herida del vientre. Comencé a curarsela, pero su estado era mejor del que me esperaba, por suerte no tenía dañado ningún órgano vital._

–_Esa herida fue por mi culpa – oí decir a Hinata a mi lado – Sasuke-kun detuvo un ataque de uno de los ninjas, ese ataque iba dirigido a mí y por culpa de eso otro de los de Akatsuki le hirió._

–_Hina-chan, no te preocupes, estas cosas pasan, ya verás como Sakura-chan cura al teme._

_Aunque no podía verlos me imaginé la escena, seguramente Naruto estaría sonriendo con su típica sonrisa para animar a la gente y Hinata estaría sonrojada. Me concentré en curarle las heridas a mi antiguo compañero de equipo. Por fin acabé con la herida del vientre, se la vendé y le pedí ayuda a Itachi que estaba perfectamente, él giró el cuerpo de su hermano, con cuidado, para que yo pudiese curarle la herida de la espalda. Esa herida era mucho más complicada, maldecí en mi interior, no sabía si tendría el suficiente chacra como para curar a Sasuke, el cual había quedado inconsciente mientras le curaba la herida del vientre, suspiré, tenía que hacerlo y lo haría. No sé cuanto tiempo tardé en curar esa herida pero cuando terminé de vendarle la herida, caí al suelo, estaba agotada._

–_Sakura-san, bebe un poco de agua._

–_Gracias, Misato._

_Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada e hice ademán de beber de la cantimplora que me tendía, pero antes de poder mojar los labios perdí el conocimiento. Al parecer gasté más chacra del que debería haber gastado pero no tenía otra opción, un ninja médico tiene que curar como sea a sus compañeros, esa es la segunda regla. Mientras estuve inconsciente mis amigos me trasladaron a una cueva._

_Horas después comencé a abrir los ojos, los párpados me pesaban una barbaridad, cuando por fin abrí los ojos todo era oscuridad, cuando me acostumbré a la escasez de luz me di cuenta de que estaba en una cueva, me reincorporé lentamente. Cuando miré hacia todos lados vi a Hinata sentada en una de las paredes de la cueva, ella me vio y se levantó deprisa._

–_Sakura-chan, nos tenías preocupados._

_Y me abrazó, no dudé en devolverle el abrazo, esa era mi Hinata, tan tierna y dulce, me alegré de que la misión no hubiese cambiado ese lado de ella, le pregunté qué era lo que había pasado._

–_Después de curar a Sasuke-kun perdiste el conocimiento, usaste mucho chacra._

_Vi en sus ojos un deje de reproche, ella siempre me decía que no usase más chacra del que tenía pero había ocasiones en las que tenía que desobedecer lo que me decía._

–_Siento haberte preocupado pero tenía que curarlos, sino podrían haber muerto sobre todo Sai y Sasuke._

–_Lo sé – sonrió levemente – Ahora estamos todos bien._

_Entonces me di cuenta de que enfrente mío había una especie de cama, en ella se veía un bulto, a su lado había otro bulto y un poco más allá otros dos. Hinata se dio cuenta de que los miraba._

–_Son Karin y Sai, ese de ahí es Suigetsu y aquel es Sasuke._

–_Tengo que revisarlos._

_Hice ademán de levantarme pero la mano de Hinta en mi hombro me detuvo, ella me miró de forma severa, pocas veces miraba de ese modo a alguien, si lo hacía era porque estaba realmente preocupada. Entendí lo que quería decir, esperaría un rato y luego los revisaría. Me quedé sentada, estaba bien en esta posición, hablamos bajito para no despertar a los que descansaban, nos contamos todo lo que había pasado en esos meses y al final acabamos otra vez abrazadas._

–_¡Hinata-chan! Hemos vuelto._

_Sin duda esa era la voz de mi mejor amigo, al verme corrió hacia a mí y gritó:_

–_¡Sakura-chan, estás bien!_

–_Maldita sea, Naruto, algunos necesitamos tranquilidad._

_Esa era la fuerte voz de Sasuke, que se había reincorporado y miraba al rubio con rabia, una vena apareció en mi frente, él no estaba para reincorporarse todavía._

–_Teme..._

_Pero Naruto no pudo acabar de hablar porque yo le corté._

–_¡Uchiha, túmbate si no quieres que te deje sin conocimiento!_

_Sasuke me miró sorprendido, a la espalda de Naruto oímos unas risas._

–_Hermanito, yo que tú le haría caso ya sabes como son las kunoichis médicos._

_Fue lo que dijo Itachi entre risas, el Uchiha menor soltó un gruñido y se volvió a tumbar. Con el mayor venían Misato y Juugo, traían comida, agua y vendas. Misato sonrió al verme prácticamente recuperada, se acercó a mí y a Hina y se quedó con nosotras, me tendió una manzana y a mi amiga otra, las dos le agradecimos. Por otro lado Naruto intentaba despertar a Suigetsu sin ninguna delicadeza lo que provocó que el otro le golpeara, el rubio cayó al suelo y cuando se levantó empezaron a discutir. Mientras tanto Juugo había despertado a Karin y le tendía un par de peras y agua. Después de darle el alimento a la pelirroja, el hombre fue a despertar a Sai y repetir lo que había hecho con su compañera._

–_¡Callaos de una vez! - gruñó Sasuke._

_Itachi le estaba dando agua, no podía comer porque estaba tumbado. Me di prisa en comerme la manzana y con ayuda de Misato y Hina me levanté y fui hasta los hermanos Uchiha. Menos mal que los dos escandalosos se habían callado porque ya me estaban poniendo de mal humor._

–_Deja que te revise las heridas._

_Los demás nos dejaron solos por educación, ya que es más cómodo para el herido y el médico no tener gente alrededor. Con cuidado le retiré la venda del vientre, ahora que la situación no era tan grave me fijé mejor en él, el muy condenado tenía un cuerpo demasiado perfecto, me mordí levemente el labio inferior, le pedí a Hina uno de sus ungüentos y lo apliqué en la herida del moreno. Mientras lo hacía notaba que él me miraba, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero la cosa es que me estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche. Le giré con cuidado cogiéndole del hombro izquierdo, él me ayudó un poco._

–_¿No me vas a vendar la herida del abdomen? – quiso saber._

–_No, primero tiene que hacer efecto el ungüento y es bueno que le de el aire a la herida, luego te la vendo._

_No dijo nada más, así que le quité la venda que le cubría parte de la espalda y el pecho y volví a usar el ungüento, esta herida era un poco más grave así que usé chacra para que se curara más rápido, ésa también la dejé sin vendar._

–_Te vas a tener que incorporar un poco para que se te cure mejor la herida de la espalda._

–_Antes me has dicho que me tumbase – murmuró._

–_Eso era porque no sabía como tenías las heridas y porque te has incorporado demasiado y muy rápido. Ahora hazme caso y reincorpórate un poco._

_Y con mi ayuda logré que se pusiera de tal forma que no se hiciese daño en ninguna de las heridas. Le pedí ayuda a Itachi para que usase su dominio de la tierra y crease un apoyo para su hermano menor, ya que yo no tenía suficiente chacra como para gastarlo en eso. Vigilé que Sasuke comiese un par de piezas de frutas. _

_Misato, Itachi y Hina estaban preparando algo de comer, Naruto y Juugo los observaban, mi amigo rubio no paraba de decir que quería comer ramen, reí, sin duda mi amigo tenía una obsesión con esa comida._

–_Su adicción al ramen es preocupante._

–_Pero Naruto no sería Naruto sin su obsesión por el ramen._

_Miré al Uchiha que sonreía levemente, aparté la mirada de él y miré hacia otro lado, el maldito era demasiado atractivo, no podía cuando sonreía así, era demasiado para mí, pero tenía que ser fuerte y resistirme._

–_Sakura_

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Él me miraba con esos ojos._

–_¿Me das agua?_

_Me pidió mientras señalaba la cantimplora que estaba lejos de su alcance, juro que por primera vez en mi vida Sasuke Uchiha me parecía tierno._

–_Sí_

_Y le di la cantimplora. El me miró y entendí enseguida lo que quería decir con esa mirada, estaba débil y no tenía fuerza para coger el recipiente del agua él solo, suspiré y le ayudé._

–_Gracias._

–_No es nada, para eso estoy._

_Él me miró con una ceja alzada._

–_Soy una ninja médico, tengo que curar a los enfermos y heridos._

_Asintió y cerró los ojos, estaba demasiado guapo, me levanté pero su voz me detuvo._

–_Gracias por curarme hasta quedarte sin chacra._

_Solamente sonreí de lado._

–_No es nada._

_Y de ese modo me fui con el resto de mis amigos. Miré a Hinata con cara de "tenemos que hablar" y lo mismo con Misato. Era raro pero en todos los meses que había estado con ella habíamos forjado una gran amistad, incluso le conté todo lo de Sasuke, ella me dijo que no me preocupase, que sólo necesitaba tiempo. Lo cierto era que en un principio Misato iba a estar en el segundo equipo de ataque pero después nos dimos cuenta de que serían demasiadas personas y además ella tenía información muy reciente sobre Akatsuki, por eso al final decidimos que ella estaría mejor en el equipo de inteligencia. Meses después Itachi me confesó que Sayuri deseaba eso con mucha fuerza, no quería que su antigua alumna fuese herida. Enseguida comprendí a la única mujer Uchiha que quedaba, Misato había pasado por demasiadas cosas, había librado muchas batallas, al igual que Itachi se merecía un descanso y por eso debía estar en el equipo de inteligencia._

–_Shikamaru y Shino estarán al llegar, les he enviado uno de mis gatos._

_Yo asentí y me senté al lado de Naruto, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, él me acarició el pelo con cariño. Sonreí, una de mis mayores preocupaciones era que en esta misión mis amigos perdiesen lo que les hacía especiales, que se perdiesen a si mismos, por eso en ese momento fui feliz al pensar que Hinata no había perdido ni su dulzura ni su pureza y Naruto no había perdido ni su bondad ni su cariño hacia la gente. Alcé la cabeza, nosotros venceríamos en esta guerra porque no nos perderíamos en medio de la oscuridad que traen las guerras, nosotros éramos especiales. Tengo que reconocer que cuando mi maestra me lo dijo no lo entendía, no sabía lo que quería decir con eso, pero en ese momento lo comprendí, otros ninjas en nuestra situación no podría sonreír ni ser dulces, nosotros éramos diferentes a todos los demás y por eso nuestra Hokage nos había elegido, por eso en ese momento supe que ganaríamos la guerra._

_Por fin la comida estaba lista, lo cierto era que estaba realmente hambrienta. Primero comimos los que estábamos más sanos y después algunos ayudamos a los otros a comer, yo me encargué de ayudar a Sai, Juugo ayudó a Suigetsu, Hina a Karin, y a Sasuke, bueno su hermano le ayudaba mientras Naruto le molestaba con sus tonterías. Si hay lago que siempre me ha dado mucha rabia es que se moleste a los heridos o enfermos así que fui hasta allí, cogí al rubio de la oreja y me lo llevé a rastras, lo saqué de la cueva y le ordené que se quedase ahí fuera callado, él se cruzó de brazos y maldijo en voz baja._

–_Al fin algo de tranquilidad._

_Dije y me recosté en la pared de la cueva, mis músculos se relajaron, después de comer y beber ya estaba casi perfecta, sólo necesitaba un poco de descanso y ya tendría mi chacra al máximo. Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y entré en ese estado que estás dormida pero no del todo, no sé si me entiendes. Estaba muy a gusto cuando noté que alguien me tocaba el hombro con suavidad, di un brinco._

–_Lo siento, Sakura, no quería asustarte._

–_No pasa nada, Itachi – sonreí levemente – ¿Deseas algo?_

–_Sí, verás creo que ya toca que le vuelvas a vendar las heridas a Sasuke, lo haría yo pero como son heridas serias creo que es mejor que las vuelvas a revisar y las vendes._

–_Tienes razón ¿cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?_

–_Una media hora._

_Asentí, me levanté y me estiré. Me dirigí al lugar en el que estaba el Uchiha menor. Me acerqué a él, tenía los ojos cerrados, en ese momento se veía realmente guapo, parecía tan tranquilo, no pude evitar decir lo que pensaba _

–_Cuando duerme parece un ángel – susurré._

–_¿En serio? – preguntó él abriendo los ojos._

_Me puse muy roja, se estaba haciendo el dormido. La mezcla de la vergüenza, el cansancio y la molestia hicieron que le pegase un capón._

–_Maldito Uchiha._

–_Antes era un ángel y ahora..._

_Pero mi mirada llena de rabia hizo que se callase, supongo que a nadie le parece muy sensato hacer enfadar a la persona que te está curando las heridas. Usé mi chacra y sané un poco la herida del vientre, y le vendé, el tacto con su piel me resultaba demasiado bueno. Una vez vendada esa herida y como ya estaba bastante curada le pedí que se sentase completamente y me diese la espalda. Esta vez utilicé más chacra para curar mucho más esa herida y se la volví a vendar, no pude evitar fijarme en su espalda, joder, ese hombre era demasiado para mí._

–_Ya está._

_Y sin mirarle me levanté para irme pero él me cogió por la muñeca y me obligó a girarme, nuestras miradas se encontraron y entonces me perdí en ese cielo negro._

–_Lo de antes._

_Yo me mordí el labio inferior y aparté la mirada._

–_Me ha gustado que me hayas comparado con un ángel._

_Ahí sí que me sorprendí, lo miré fijamente a los ojos, no lo entendía, él me sonrió de lado. Le devolví la sonrisa y me fui del lugar. Me dirigí al resto de mis compañeros, Itachi me preguntó por su hermano y le dije que estaba bien y que no tenía de que preocuparse. Entonces llegaron Shino y Shikamaru, nada más ver al Aburame Hina corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, me sorprendió ver que mi mejor amigo bajaba la mirada, no supe que podría significar eso, sólo se me ocurría una razón para que él bajase la mirada, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Nos saludamos y Naruto los saludó a los dos con esa alegría típica de él. _

–_¿Algún herido serio? – preguntó Shino._

–_Sasuke es el más grave pero se recuperará pronto._

–_Bien, menos mal que llegaste a tiempo._

–_No ha sido para tanto._

–_Se quedó sin chacra._

_Le dirigí una mirada de odio a mi rubio amigo, Shikamaru suspiró._

–_Sakura, sabes que no debes hacer eso._

–_Ninguno de vosotros es ninja médico, no podéis entenderlo._

–_Será mejor que nos ocupemos de un tema más importante._

_Todos miramos a Shikamaru, en sus ojos pudimos ver reflejada la preocupación, mi corazón se encogió, no sabía si habría pasado algo malo._

–_Nos reuniremos con los otros dos equipos en una aldea de Kumogakure, Ino y Chouji conocen su localización, ellos guiarán a sus equipos._

–_Cuando todos estén recuperados nos pondremos en marcha ¿cuánto tiempo crees que necesitarán para estar a la perfección? – dijo Shino._

–_Karin estarán perfectamente mañana, al igual que Suigetsu. Sai tardará unos tres o cuatro días y Sasuke una semana._

–_No es demasiado tiempo, pero aún así, Sakura tengo que pedirte que intentes que la curación de Sasuke vaya más rápida._

–_Es lo que estoy haciendo, Shikamaru._

–_Bien, Sakura, ve a revisar a los heridos mientras nosotros hablamos sobre la misión._

_Asentí ante lo dicho por el Uchiha mayor y me dirigí a Karin, sus heridas estaban muy bien, al día siguiente estarían curadas a la perfección, y su chacra había aumentado, ya estaba fuera de peligro, dentro de unas horas podría moverse con normalidad, después revisé a Suigetsu, él estaría perfectamente mañana, así que le aconsejé que se levantase y andase un poco, él me hizo caso. Ser ninja médico es complicado pero cuando ves como evolucionan las personas a las que has curado resulta muy reconfortante, muchas veces al ver que gracias a mi curación una persona ha dejado de sufrir por el dolor y ya está mucho mejor, me he sentido muy orgullosa de mí misma, más que cuando he derrotado a un enemigo. Luego fui al lugar en el que estaba Sai, le curé las heridas y le puse una venda nueva, me alegré al ver que mi compañero estaba mucho mejor, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, le dije que descansase y me dirigí hacia él último paciente. Llegué ante Sasuke, él me miraba con esos ojos negros que tanto me gustaban. Le pedí que hiciese unos movimientos y que me dijese cuando le dolía, sonreí al ver de que sus heridas estaban mucho mejor, seguro que dentro de una semana podríamos partir, si no era antes. _

_Después de revisar a los heridos me dirigí al resto de mis compañeros y les comuniqué el estado de cada uno, todos se quedaron aliviados al oír las buenas noticias. La situación era mejor de la que en un principio creíamos. Me dijeron el plan a seguir, no reuniríamos en esa aldea con el resto de los equipos y ahí decidiríamos que íbamos a hacer exactamente. Al parecer ya teníamos información suficiente como para poder enfrentarnos a Akatsuki al completo, pero antes de decidir nada tendríamos que hablar con Tsunade, como Hokage ella tenía la última palabra. Sabía que la gran batalla se acercaba, estaba lista para luchar. Pronto llegaría el momento de demostrar lo fuertes y especiales que éramos, pronto empezaría la batalla que acabaría con la guerra._

_

* * *

_

Holaaaa! Muchas gracias por leer

Quería agradeceros a todas aquellas personas que leéis, comentáis y añadís a favoritos y eso esta historia, de verdad que eso me hace muy feliz.

Ya vamos por más de la mitad del fic, no sé cuantos capítulos quedan pero más o menos serán unos 5.

Pero os recuerdo que esta sólo es la primera parte, la segunda será mucho más larga.

Feliz año 2011!

Nos leemos ^^

Dejad reviews, please!


	8. Sentimientos

Holaa a todos! Esta vez no he tardado tanto en subir la continuación, últimamente estoy inspirada, hoy mismo comenzaré a escribir el próximo capítulo.

Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, tiene escenas que me han hecho mucha gracia mientras las escribía.

Aquí os dejo el 8º capítulo

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Sentimientos**

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegamos a la cueva. Naruto y Hinata estaban entrenando en el bosque, Misato entrenaba con Itachi, y los miembros de Taka estaban por ahí perdidos, yo me encontraba en el interior de la cueva con Shikamaru y Shino. Ellos me acababan de decir que le hiciese una última revisión a Sasuke y les comunicase cual era su estado y si podría llegar a la aldea en la que habíamos quedado con los demás. Yo asentí pero antes de levantarme para buscar al Uchiha necesitaba saber a que distancia estaba esa aldea, así que se lo pregunté a Shikamaru, él me dijo que estaba a unos dos días. De ese modo me fui a buscarlo, salí de la cueva, los rayos del Sol impactaron contra mi rostro, sonreí, hacía muy buen día, me sentía llena de energía, eso es lo que los días como aquel provocan en mí. Corrí por el bosque en busca de Sasuke y lo vi entrenando con sus compañeros, fruncí el ceño, estaba entrenando con demasiada dureza._

–_¡Uchiha, ven! – le ordené._

_Él me miró y suspiró, a esas alturas ya estaba harto de que yo le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Con paso tranquilo se acercó al lugar en el que yo estaba, pude apreciar en su rostro la molestia que sentía por la situación en la que estaba. Alcé a la mirada y le miré muy molesta._

–_Te he dicho mil veces que no hagas esfuerzos, eso sólo conseguirá que tus heridas tarden más tiempo en curase._

–_Hmp – "dijo" – Nadie conoce mi cuerpo mejor que yo, sé lo que puedo hacer y sé que puedo entrenar, eso no me hace daño._

–_Te equivocas, yo conozco tu cuerpo mejor que tú, soy médico y he curado tus heridas, sé lo que te conviene, así que hazme caso y no te sobre esfuerces._

–_Lo que digas._

_Había ocasiones en las que Sasuke me desesperaba de verdad, apreté las manos con fuerza, tenía que contener mi rabia. Él se me quedó mirando fijamente, pude ver como el muy maldito sonreía de lado, al parecer le hacia gracia sacarme de mis casillas._

–_¿Has venido sólo para reñirme?_

–_No, me han pedido que evalúe tu estado, necesitamos saber si puedes ir hasta la aldea en la que hemos quedado con los demás._

–_Entiendo._

_Le hice un gesto para que se acercase, retiré la venda con cuidado, puse mi mano en su vientre, estaba demasiado cerca de él pero en ese momento estaba concentrada en examinar su herida, sonreí al comprobar que esa herida estaba perfectamente. Rodeé a mi antiguo compañero de equipo y me ocupé de su espalda, le pedí que se quitase la chaqueta que llevaba abierta, él me obedeció, le retiré las vendas de esa zona, fruncí al ceño la ver que estaban un poco manchadas de sangre y sin dudarlo le di con fuerza en la cabeza haciendo que cayese al suelo._

–_¿Tú estás loca o qué? –dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza._

_Sonreí triunfante y le mostré las vendas, al principio pareció no entender pero luego chasqueó la lengua y soltó una maldición._

–_Siento decir que yo tenía razón._

_Eso pareció herir su orgullo porque me miró con rabia, yo solamente sonreí, me agaché a su altura y le traté la herida, usé un poco del ungüento de Hinata y me levanté para irme._

–_¿No me vas a quitar el dolor de la cabeza?_

–_No, así aprenderás a hacerme caso._

_Le sonreí y me fui, él se quedó de brazos cruzados, parecía estar pensando lo que me diría cuando volviese a ponerle las vendas. Decidí dar una vuelta por el bosque, tal vez me encontrase con Naruto y Hina o con Itachi y Misa, caminé entre los árboles feliz de la vida, pensé que ese era un buen momento para realizar mi concentración de chacra diaria, trepé a un árbol, me senté en la copa y concentré chacra en mi cabeza, estuve así durante casi una hora. Entonces me levanté y fui hasta el lugar en el que había dejado a Sasuke, y ahí estaba él, recostado en un árbol, de un salto me planté en frente de él. Abrió los ojos con tranquilidad y me miró fijamente, yo le sonreí. Pero entonces me fije, casi se me cae la baba, ahí apoyado en un árbol, con el pelo cayendo pro su perfecto rostro y con la chaqueta abierta dejando ver sus abdominales y sus pectorales, además esos fuertes brazos en los que se marcaban levemente las venas, y encima esos ojos que me volvían loca. Había que ser de hielo para que no se te cayese la baba con él._

–_¿Disfrutas de la vista?_

_Después de hacer la pregunta me sonrió de forma arrogante y caminó hacia mí, en ese momento casi me caigo, su aroma sumado a su físico y su voz era demasiado para mí, pero supe que tenía que ser fuerte. Me puse recta saqué pecho y sonreí de forma sensual, tal y como me había enseñado Ino, caminé moviendo las caderas levemente, me puse de puntillas y le susurré al oído._

–_Mucho ¿y tú?_

_Esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que vi a Sasuke quedarse de piedra, no pude evitar sonreír orgullosa de mi hazaña, sin duda eso era algo que luego le conté a mis amigas y alucinaron._

–_Demasiado._

_Esa fue su corta respuesta. Volví a sonreír, si eso me hubiese pasado años atrás sin duda me habría lazado a sus brazos, pero ya era una mujer y no caería tan fácilmente. Así que me aguanté las ganas y saqué las vendas, él se quitó la chaqueta para facilitarme el vendaje de la herida del vientre, le agradecí con la mirada y le vendé, después me ocupé de la espalda, no llegaba muy bien así que se tuvo que sentar y entonces sí que le pude vendar. Y es que él me sacaba casi treinta centímetros, era demasiado alto. _

–_Ya está._

_Fue lo que le dije cuando acabé, me reincorporé._

–_¿Nos iremos mañana? – me preguntó._

–_Si te hubieses estado quitecito sí pero habrá que esperar un día más._

–_Pero estoy bien._

_Le miré molesta, apreté el puño._

–_Creía que había quedado claro que en el tema de la salud yo siempre tengo razón, así que no me discutas._

_Y sin más me giré para irme, cuando me quise dar cuenta él caminaba a mi lado, suspiré, estuve tentada a correr y saltar de árbol en árbol pero tenía miedo de que me siguiese y su herida empeorase. De ese modo acabamos andando los dos juntos hasta la cueva. Durante todo el camino no dijimos nada. Cuando llegamos a la cueva nos encontramos a Naruto en la entrada de ésta._

–_Eh, parejita ¿qué habéis hecho tanto tiempo en el bosque? ¿no estaríais haciendo cosas indebidas? – fue lo que nos dijo, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro._

_La mirada de rabia y molestia por parte de los dos bastó para hacerlo callar, Naruto murmuró algo pero no alcancé a escucharlo, al parecer Sasuke sí._

–_Dobe, no todos tenemos los mismos problemas que tú._

–_Eso me lo repites a la cara, teme._

–_Cállate, baka._

–_Cállate tú, teme idiota._

–_Dobe_

–_Teme_

_Mi enfado iba en aumento ¿podría ser que esos dos siguieran peleándose de forma absurda después de tanto tiempo? Las caras de resignación de Taka y Hinata me demostraron que habían estado peleándose durante la misión._

_-¡Ya basta!_

_Les grité y les pegué un capón a cada uno, ambos me miraron como si fueran dos niños pequeños a los que sus madres les acababan de reñir. Les miré molesta y me fui con Hina y los demás. Ellos se quedaron en la entrada de la cueva refunfuñando, seguramente me estaban criticando o algo por el estilo._

–_Críos – dije y luego suspiré._

–_Todos los días tienen peleas como esas – me dijo Hinata._

–_Nunca sabíamos como pararlas – habló Juugo._

–_Son dos niños pesados._

_Lo dije lo suficientemente alto para que ambos me oyesen, sabía que eso les molestaría, sobre todo a Sasuke. Shikamaru susurró un "problemáticos" _

–_¿Podremos irnos hoy? - quiso saber Shino._

–_No, Sasuke necesita un día más, la herida de su espalda no está sanada del todo. Podríamos irnos hoy pero seguramente su herida comenzaría a sangrar y es peligroso, y aunque nos vayamos mañana el ritmo al que él puede ir es muy bajo._

–_¿Propones esperarnos otro día más?_

–_No, he pensado que partamos mañana y que yo y alguien más se quede con él para ir a su ritmo._

–_Buena idea, Sakura._

–_Yo e Hinata podemos ir con ellos, Hinata usará su byakugan para seguiros y yo podré protegerles._

–_Me parece bien, Naruto. Pues asunto arreglado._

_Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que los dos habían entrado en la cueva, el Uchiha me dirigió una mirada llena de reproche, yo solamente le sonreí, me hacía mucha gracia verlo en esa situación. Era curioso pensar que tiempo atrás le odiaba, no es que en ese momento sintiese por él algo parecido al amor pero me atraía y comenzaba a sentir cariño por él. Era cierto que sólo necesitaba tiempo para aclarar lo que sentía por él, y contra más tiempo pasase más claro lo tendría. Esa semana que había pasado cuidando de él, aunque eso no era lo único que había hecho que las cosas cambiasen, durante esos meses Itachi me había hablado mucho de su hermano, de cuando eran niños y también de los cuatro años que llevaban juntos, todo lo que me contó me había ayudado a entender mejor a Sasuke, y en esos relatos le cogí cariño, y al verlo me di cuenta de que ese cariño aumentaba cada día, por no hablar de la atracción._

_El resto del día nos dedicamos a hablar de lo que haríamos cuando nos encontrásemos con los demás, no pasó nada interesante. Yo les conté a mis amigas lo que había pasado con el Uchiha, ellas escucharon atentas, Misato rió cuando se lo dije, según ella esa situación había sido graciosa, Hinata sólo sonrió levemente y me dijo que seguro que Ino me felicitaba por lo que había hecho. No pude evitar preguntarle si entre ella y Naruto había pasado algo, mi amiga se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. No pude evitar suspirar, sabía que ellos eran la pareja perfecta, estaban destinados a estar juntos pero él era demasiado despistado y ella muy tímida, sin duda necesitaban un empujón. Decidí que cuando todo eso acabase, cuando la paz llegase, conseguiría que esos dos estuviesen juntos y por fin recibiesen el amor que se merecía, estaba segura de que los dos iban a ser muy felices. Ese era uno de mis mayores deseos, pero por desgracia me equivoqué, fueron infelices, sobre todo Hinata, puede que no siempre pero ella lo ha sido durante años y aún lo es, un corazón roto tarda en sanarse._

–¿Tú también tienes el corazón roto? – le preguntó la niña

Sakura sonrió levemente, sabía que tarde o temprano ella le haría esa pregunta, un suspiro salió de entre sus labios, la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que le hacían recordar su pasado.

–Sí, tengo el corazón roto, se rompió el mismo día que el de Hinata.

La niña la miró, era como si ya supiese la respuesta pero quisiera asegurarse.

–A mí nadie me romperá el corazón, yo odio a los hombres.

Sakura no dijo nada ante ese comentario, sabía que en parte que ella dijese eso era su culpa, además después de lo que esa niña había vivido no se podía esperar otra cosa. La mujer suspiró, en ese momento sólo deseaba que no le rompiesen el corazón, pero sabía que ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, después de todo por mucho que quisiese evitarlo llegaría el día en el que esa niña dejase de ser una cría llegaría y también el día en el que conocería a un chico y se enamorase de él. Lo único que ella podía hacer era entrenarla para que fuese fuerte, y no sólo en lo que a técnicas se refería, quería que fuese fuerte de corazón, para que no se rompiese fácilmente, para que no sufriese como lo estaba haciendo ella.

–Sigue con la historia, por favor

Sakura asintió pero antes de seguir miró a la niña una última vez, y sonrió, esa niña era fuerte por si sola, siempre lo había sido, desde que era muy pequeña. Y con la confianza de que su hija era fuerte Sakura continuó con la historia de su pasado.

_El día de la partida llegó, nos levantamos pronto, antes de salir revisé a Sasuke, su herida estaba mucho mejor, así que emprendimos el camino a la aldea en la que nos encontraríamos con los demás. Shikamaru iba en cabeza, detrás de él estaba Misato que iba seguida de Juugo, detrás de él estaba Karin, luego Itachi, Suigetsu y por último Shino. Luego a una corta distancia íbamos Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke y yo, respectivamente. Le dije al Uchiha que no se esforzase demasiado, que como le volviese a sangrar la herida lo mandaba a volar, él se mostró indiferente ante mi amenaza pero por el momento me hizo caso._

_El primer día pasó sin ningún incidente a destacar, al llevar un paso lento nos alejamos bastante de los demás, acampamos a una distancia en la que Hinata pudiese verlos con su byakugan. Cenamos con tranquilidad y enseguida nos fuimos a dormir, me dormí enseguida pero tuve un sueño muy extraño, bueno, era más bien una pesadilla, en ella pude ver los cuerpos de mis amigos mutilados, después yo corría huyendo de algo, pero al final la oscuridad me atrapaba, lo último que vi antes de despertar fueron dos ojos que poseían el sharingan. Me desperté sobresaltada, mi rostro estaba bañado en sudor y lágrimas y temblaba ligeramente._

–_¿Sakura?_

_Miré a Sasuke, no sé que vio en mis ojos pero pude apreciar la preocupación en sus ojos, se levantó y se colocó de cuclillas enfrente mío, me retiró el pelo que tenía pegado a la cara y limpió las lágrima con cuidado. Nunca me había tratado con tanta delicadeza, sin duda él había cambiado._

–_Era sólo una pesadilla – me susurró._

–_Lo sé pero era tan real._

_Me miré las manos y apreté los puños en un intento de que me dejasen de temblar. De pronto unas manos mucho más grandes que las mías me las cogieron, alcé la mirada y me encontré con los ojos negros de Sasuke. No sé el motivo, pero empecé a tranquilizarme, tal vez fuese por el tacto de su piel, aunque seguramente era por esos ojos negros que transmitían tanta calma y me daban seguridad._

–_Gracias – susurré._

_Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y comencé a caer pero algo me cogió y me ayudó a caer sobre mi saco con delicadeza. No volví a tener ninguna pesadilla, pero sí que soñé, ahora no recuerdo que fue lo que soñé pero sé que fue algo dulce que me hizo sentirme muy bien._

_Seguimos nuestro camino, no pasó nada importante, en realidad el trayecto hasta esa aldea fue de los más tranquilos que recuerdo. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la aldea nos encontramos a los demás, estaban todos. Enseguida Ino y Tenten corrieron hacia nosotras, las cuatro nos fundimos en un profundo abrazo, estábamos muy felices de volver a estar todas juntas. Kiba abrazó a Hinata y Neji también, miré a Naruto de reojo, y ahí estaba la misma mirada que cuando mi amiga había abrazado a Shino. Sayuri abrazó a Sasuke, ese era el abrazo de una hermana mayor, y es que seguramente esa era la forma de la que ambos se querían. Todos nos saludamos y decidimos ir a un lugar del bosque que mis amigos conocían. Al llegar al pequeño prado Naruto comenzó a quejarse de que hacía siglos que no dormía en una cama decente, todos le ignoramos. Hina intentó consolarlo pero mi amigo le hizo un desprecio, fruncí el ceño, la cara de mi amiga era de completa tristeza. Me acerqué a ella, le cogí la mano y le sonreí, quería darle ánimos, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro._

_Dejé a mis tres amigas juntas y me dirigí al Uchiha menor, tenía que revisarle las heridas. Al verme él suspiró y se acercó a mí. Nos apartamos un poco del resto, se quitó su chaqueta y después la camiseta negra, me di cuenta de que Ino nos miraba, más bien miraba a Sasuke. Sonreí de lado, le retiré la venda del vientre, examiné la herida y usé mi jutsu médico para que sanase por completo._

–_Ya no necesitarás vendas en esta herida._

_Él solamente asintió, se giró y le retiré la venda de la herida de la espalda, esa estaba peor, no era preocupante, seguramente en una semana estaría totalmente curada, enseguida el chacra verde comenzó a emerger de mi mano y empecé a curar la herida, usé el ungüento que había tomado prestado de Hina. Le volví a vendar la herida, ya había acabado, él se estaba poniendo ya la camiseta._

–_Sakura._

_Al oír su llamado me giré._

–_¿Cuando tendré esta herida perfectamente curada? - me preguntó._

–_Dentro de una semana_

–_¿Tanto?_

_Parecía sorprendido._

–_Esa herida era muy grave, no esperes que se cure con tanta facilidad._

_Y dicho eso me fui para volver a reunirme con mis amigas. Al llegar al lugar en el que estaban me miraron, Ino sonreía ampliamente, Tenten me miraba con curiosidad, Hina sólo me miraba. _

–_Cuenta._

_Suspiré y me preparé para contarle todo a mis queridas amigas. Conforme mi relato avanzaba la sonrisa en los labios de mi amiga rubia se hacía más grande. Cuando acabé de hablar se tiró encima mía, me abrazó por el cuello y empezó a reírse a carcajadas, eso provocó que todos nos mirasen, extrañados._

_-Ino, suéltame._

–_Nunca me hubiese esperado que tú hicieses algo._

_Eso fue lo que me dijo entre carcajadas, suspiré, sabía que ella reaccionaría de una forma parecida, Ino era y es así, ese aspecto de ella no ha cambiado._

–_Me hubiera encantado verlo._

_Tenten me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa, lo cierto era que fue una escena bastante divertida y también extraña. Mi amiga por fin me soltó, se sentó enfrente mío, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, eso bastó para saber que tenía algo interesante que contarnos._

–_¿Qué le has hecho a Kiba?_

_Mi amiga rió levemente. Lo que nos contó nos sorprendió, aunque no demasiado. _

–_¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Sai?_

–_Ten, eso fue hace años._

–_Pero ¿cómo surgió la cosa? – le pregunté._

–_Pues a ver, hemos estado diez meses juntos, somos un hombre y una mujer, joder no es tan raro._

–_Si viniendo de ti no es raro pero no sé, ¿cómo llegasteis a tener sexo?_

_Mi amiga rió divertida ante mi pregunta._

–_Kiba es muy atractivo y pues al estar tanto tiempo a solas con él llegamos a llevarnos muy bien, tenemos cosas en común, y no sé un día hablando comencé a seducirlo y él pues se dejó y una cosa nos llevó a la otra._

–_¿Pero estás enamorada de Kiba-kun?_

_La pregunta que hizo Hinata era la que nos hacíamos todas ¿podría haberse Ino enamorado del chico perro?_

–_Me gusta mucho pero no sé si estoy enamorada._

–_¿Has hablado con él de eso? – le preguntó Tenten._

–_Sí, al día siguiente lo hablamos y decidimos aclararlo todo cuando la misión acabase._

–_Me parece bien._

–_¿Es lo mismo que has decidido tú respecto a lo que sientes por Sasuke?_

_Asentí ante la pregunta de Tenten, mis amigas me sonrieron para darme ánimos. Ino le preguntó que si había pasado algo entre ella y Neji, mi amiga se sonrojó levemente y nos confesó que una noche mientras hacían guardia él le había besado, pero que no pasó nada más. _

–_¿Te gusta Neji-nii?_

–_Mucho, creo que estoy enamorada pero no quiero que mis sentimientos influyan en esta misión._

–_¿Os dais cuenta de que todas estamos dejando atrás los sentimientos por nuestro deber como kunoichis? – les dije._

_Mis amigas asintieron, estaban de acuerdo conmigo, ser una kunoichi implica que primero está tu deber como tal y después tu vida como mujer, pero eso sí, nunca hay que dejar olvidada la parte de ti que no es una ninja. Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, sobre todo hablamos de lo que haríamos después de que todo acabase. Entonces me acordé de que tenía una conversación pendiente con Naruto, iba a hablar con él pero entonces Lee vino a decirnos que había que hablar de lo que íbamos a hacer._

–_Hemos acordado que alguien tendrán que ir a ver a la Hokage y llevarla a donde estemos – dijo Shikamaru._

–_Yo iré._

–_Perfecto, creo que nadie tiene ningún inconveniente en que seas tú la que vaya – me dijo Itachi._

–_Yo iré con ella._

_Todos miraron a Hina, mi amiga se sonrojó notoriamente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que fuese ella la que me acompañase, después de todo su byakugan sería de mucha utilidad. Luego hablamos de toda la información que teníamos sobre Akatsuki, ya sabíamos la identidad de todos sus miembros._

–_Yo me ocuparé de uno de ellos._

_Miré a Misato extrañada, entonces entendí, ella quería enfrentarse a Shin para que él dejase la organización._

–_¿Contra quién, Misato?_

–_Shin, él era mi compañero, no es malo, está en esa organización porque ha tenido muchas malas experiencias con las aldeas ninjas, sé que si hablo con él durante un enfrentamiento entenderá como son las cosas y vendrá conmigo._

–_Está bien, pero si resulta que no quiere ir contigo tendrás que dejarlo inconsciente para que le podamos interrogar o matarlo._

–_Lo sé, Itachi._

_Seguimos hablando y acordamos que Hina y yo partiríamos al día siguiente. Poco antes de irme a dormir me acerqué a Sasuke y le volví a revisar la herida._

–_Cuídate._

_Me lo dijo sin mirarme, ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, eso me sorprendió, no pude evitar sonreír._

–_El que tiene que cuidarse eres tú._

_Le dije cuando acabé de vendarle la herida._

–_Sakura, hablo en serio, sabes que nosotros aún tenemos cosas que aclarar._

_No pude evitar sorprenderme, le sonreí con amplitud y le dije que no se preocupase que no me pasaría nada, le acaricié el pelo con cariño y me fui de ahí, él observó como me iba pero de su boca no salió nada más._

_A la mañana siguiente Hinata y yo nos despedimos de todos y marchamos, sabíamos que teníamos que llegar pronto a la aldea, cuanto antes se acabase todo mejor para todos nosotros. Y así, con los primeros rayos de Sol partimos hacia nuestra aldea, nuestro hogar._

_

* * *

_

Gracias por leer!

Este capítulo ha sido también largo, el próximo será también largo.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que añadís mi fic a favoritos y a las alertas y sobre todo quiero agradecerle a Sakiera-chan por dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior.

¿Me merezco reviews?

Nos leemos pronto ^^


	9. La batalla comienza

Holaa! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, me han hecho muy feliz! ^^

Este capítulo es más corto que los anteriores pero prometo que el próximo será mucho más largo!

Espero que os guste n.n

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La batalla comienza**

_Llegamos a nuestra aldea, Izumo y Kotetsu se alegraron mucho de vernos, nosotras les saludamos y seguimos nuestro camino. Fuimos saltando de tejado en tejado, mientras lo hacía me invadió una sensación muy agradable, hacía casi año y medio que no iba a la aldea y lo mismo le pasaba a Hinata. Al llegar a la torre de la Hokage Shizune nos recibió, nos abrazó a ambas y dijo que se alegraba mucho de volver a vernos, nosotros le devolvimos el abrazo, hablamos un poco con ella y le dijimos que queríamos ver a mi maestra. Ella asintió y nos llevó hasta su despacho, al abrir al puerta vimos a Tsunade, estaba escribiendo en un papel, a su alrededor habían unas cuantas montañas de folios._

–_Tsunade._

_Al oír mi llamado alzó la vista, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al vernos. Nos pidió que nos acercásemos y así lo hicimos, Shizune cerró la puerta y se quedó junto a la misma. _

–_Me alegro de veros, chicas. _

–_Nosotras también nos alegramos de verla – le respondió Hina._

–_Ya estamos preparados para la batalla._

–_Bien, sé que venceremos esta guerra._

–_Tsunade-sama, ¿qué pasará con los Uchiha?_

_Mi maestra suspiró, entrelazó las manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellas._

–_Ya me he encargado de eso._

_Hinata y yo la miramos fijamente, pidiéndole con la mirada que continuase, que nos dijese que era lo que había hecho._

–_He elegido a un grupo de ninjas de plena confianza, gente que no me traicionaría, además he hablado con el Kazekage y él también ha creado un ejército formado por sus shinobis y kunoichis más leales. Todos ellos conocen la situación, saben que hay tres Uchiha y una chica del clan Neko. _

_Las dos asentimos ante lo dicho por nuestra Hokage, nos parecía que estaba bien planeado._

–_Decidme como habéis organizado vuestra parte._

–_Hemos confirmado que planean un ataque contra la aldea, no sabemos cuando será, por eso hemos decidido que la aldea entera esté a partir de ahora en alerta, todo deberá estar preparado para el ataque. Durante el caos de la batalla los Uchiha y Misato se infiltrarán en la villa, no nos han dicho como lo van hacer pero parecen muy seguros, hay que confiar en ellos._

_Esperaba que mi sensei entendiese lo que quería decir con eso, ella sonrió levemente, yo hice lo mismo. Ella y yo nos entendíamos muy bien, aún lo hacemos._

–_Pero lo que me preocupa es que Danzou y sus anbus interfieran._

_Ella asintió._

–_Lo sé, por eso he pensado que Shikamaru dirigirá una misión de alto secreto cuando regrese a la aldea, debe de ser antes del ataque._

_Hinata y yo miramos a nuestra Hokage extrañadas, queríamos saber más datos sobre esa misión pero ella no nos quiso decir nada más. Zanjamos algunos temas y decidimos que cuanto antes nos fuésemos mejor. Nos despedimos de mi maestra y sin dudarlo partimos hacia la villa en la que se encontraban nuestros compañeros._

_Al poco de salir de la aldea nos dimos cuenta de que alguien nos seguía, decidimos seguir hacia el lugar en el que estaban nuestros amigos, no sabíamos cuantos sujetos nos perseguían, sería peligroso enfrentarlos nosotras solas. Pero las cosas no salieron como creíamos, cada vez estaban más cerca, aumentamos aún más nuestro ritmo, pero para nuestra mala suerte no logramos ser lo suficiente rápidas como para poder escapar y pronto nos alcanzaron. Para sorpresa nuestra los que nos perseguían resultaron ser ninjas de nuestra propia aldea. Eran los perros de Danzou, los anbu de raíz. Se pusieron enfrente nuestra, eran cuatro, Hina y yo nos pusimos en posición defensiva._

–_¿Qué demonios queréis? _

_Estaba muy molesta, miré fijamente al que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón. No podía ver sus rostros porque llevaban máscaras, las suyas en vez de ser blancas eran negras, era algo que Danzou había hecho para que se les distinguiese de los demás anbus. _

–_Nuestra misión es eliminaros._

_Fruncí el ceño al oír esa respuesta, el hombre que lo había dicho tenía la voz vacía, como si dentro de él no hubiese nada. Lo cierto era que los anbus eran fríos, pero la mayoría solamente lo eran en las misiones, en cambio los de raíz eran seres sin sentimientos, era lógico, habían sido entrenados para eso. Aún recuerdo cuando conocí a Sai, no tenía sentimientos y era siniestro, pero era diferente, sus dibujos lo demostraban. Aún así a él le costó mucho cambiar, no puedes imaginarte cuanto. Enseguida llegó el primer ataque, nos lanzaron agujas, nosotras estábamos acostumbradas a esquivarlas así que fue fácil evitar ese ataque. Lo siguiente fue ataques de taijutsu, dos contra una. Esquivaba, bloqueaba y lanzaba golpes, estuvimos luchando de ese modo durante mucho rato, ya me estaba cansando pero no podía rendirme, de una patada desplacé a uno de ellos a bastantes metros de distancia. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, miré de reojo a Hinata, ella también me miró, ambas asentimos al mismo tiempo. Teníamos un plan y haríamos todo lo posible para llevarlo a cabo. Le di un puñetazo a mi adversario y aproveché para comenzar a hacer sellos, puse mi mano en el suelo y de él salieron ramas que atraparon al anbu. Aproveché para ayudar a Hina, ella uso el agua para golpear en la nuca a uno y dejarlo inconsciente mientras yo luchaba contra el otro. Cuando ella dejó sin sentido al otro, yo golpeé el suelo con fuerza creando un terremoto. _

_Estábamos algo aliviadas pero desapareció cuando el tipo al que yo había mandado a volar volvió. De sus manos salió una técnica de rayo, traté de esquivarla pero no lo logré por completó, ya que me rozó produciéndome quemaduras. Por otro lado Hina luchaba con la técnica de su clan, y el agua, tenía el byakugan activado. _

–_Sakura._

_Eso bastó para que supiese que nuestro plan había funcionado. Aguantamos más luchando contra nuestros enemigos pero estábamos cansadas y nos habían herido, cuando creíamos que ya no podríamos más aparecieron. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi mejor amigo junto con Kiba, Neji, Sai y Tenten. Pronto estuvieron con nosotras, luchando. Conseguimos inmovilizar a los cuatro ninjas de nuestra propia aldea. Justo en ese momento todo se volvió negro y caí inconsciente, momentos antes a Hina le había pasado lo mismo._

_Cuando desperté estaba en el mismo lugar que había abandonado días atrás. Parpadeé varias veces, me di cuenta de que tenía un brazo vendado y algunas gasas en rasguños. Me reincorporé._

–_Por fin despiertas, frentona._

_Le dirigí una mirada de rabia a la rubia idiota, ella sólo sonrió. Me imaginé que había sido ella la que me había curado. Iba a preguntarle por Hinata, pero antes de que lo hiciese mi otra amiga apareció._

–_Me alegro de verte bien, Sakura-chan._

_Mi amiga me sonrió con esa dulzura tan típica de ella. Me alegré de verla tan bien, me alcé por completo y estiré un poco los músculos._

–_¿Dónde están? – quise saber._

–_Sasuke y Shikamaru están interrogando al que atrapaste con las ramas. Los otros dos siguen durmiendo._

–_¿No deberías hacerlo tú? – le pregunté._

–_Sí, pero querían hacerlo ellos, si necesitan mi ayuda me lo dirán._

–_Además Ino ha acordado interrogar a los otros tres._

_Yo solamente asentí, sabía que la persona más indicada para interrogar era mi amiga rubia. Decidí pasear un rato, mis amigas me acompañaron y juntas andamos felizmente por el bosque, disfrutando de la naturaleza que nos rodeaba. Ino nos preguntó sobre lo que había pasado en Konoha, le explicamos todos y ella asintió conforme._

–_La batalla final está cerca – dijo Ino._

–_Se me hace demasiado raro que todo vaya a acabar tan pronto._

_Hina asintió al oír mis palabras, las tres nos miramos, sonreímos y nos subimos a la copa de un árbol cada una. Miramos al horizonte, una sonrisa se dibujó en nuestros rostros. Dentro de poco todo la angustia llegaría a su fin y la paz llegaría al mundo, se acabaría el vivir con miedo al que pasaría si perdíamos, porque aunque pensásemos que íbamos a vencer aún nos quedaba la duda de si realmente sería así. Además las tres habíamos dejado de lado nuestros asuntos personales para cuando todo acabase, y por eso estábamos ansiosas de que todo llegase a su fin._

_Regresamos al lugar en el que estaban el resto de nuestros compañeros a excepción de los que estaban interrogando al anbu ese. Al llegar vimos a algunos vigilando a los que estaban inconscientes y otros sentados, hablando, sin hacer gran cosa._

_Estábamos hablando con Tenten cuando llegó el Uchiha menor, me miró, le miré, pero no dijimos nada. Mis amigas observaron esa escena con atención. Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia mi amiga rubia, ella entendió y lo siguió hasta el interior del bosque._

_Yo no vi lo que Ino hizo pero nos contó que leyó la mente del ninja y vio como Danzou le había ordenado cumplir esa misión, además nos dijo que había imágenes en las que él había oído trozos de una conversación del líder de Raíz con una persona sobre un complot. Poco a poco los otros anbus también despertaron y mi amiga procedió a leerles la mente pero no descubrió nada importante. Discutimos sobre que hacer con ellos, al final acordamos que Taka y Misato se encargarían de ellos mientras esperaban a que llegase el ataque a nuestra aldea. _

_Al día siguiente iríamos hacia nuestra villa, y allí comenzaría la planificación de la defensa y el contraataque. Acabé de curarme la herida y también curé las heridas de Hina. Entonces me acordé de la de Sasuke, no estaba en el lugar en el que estábamos todos, así que tuve que ir a buscarlo, me costó un rato, lo encontré sentado encima de una gran piedra que había en el río. Esperé a que él sintiese mi presencia o acabase con lo que estaba haciendo, supuse que estaría meditando o algo así. Pasaron unos minutos, yo me había sentado cerca de la orilla del río, cuando se acercó a mí. Me miró fijamente, yo le devolví la mirada, no sé cuanto tiempo pasamos solamente mirándonos, yo estaba perdida en un mar negro, pero me acordé del motivo por el que estaba ahí. Sin decir nada me acerqué a él, ese día llevaba una camiseta blanca de manga corta con cremallera, se la desabroché y se la quité, él no dijo nada, yo sonreí, me puse detrás suyo, me di cuenta de que no llevaba las vendas, puse mi mano sobre la cicatriz que le había quedado._

–_Ya está perfectamente_

_Le dije cuando estuve enfrente suyo, después le sonreí de forma alegre. Él se acercó a mí y posó su mano en la herida que tenía en el brazo, lo hizo con suavidad para no hacerme daño. Le miré sin entender el motivo por el que hacía eso._

–_Te dije que te cuidases._

_Las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca me sorprendieron mocho, no me lo esperaba. Le sonreí de lado, él suspiró y quitó su mano de mi herida._

–_Sasuke, lo que me pediste el día antes de que nos separásemos..._

_Él me miraba con una ceja alzada, parecía que no sabía a que me refería. Le dije que era sobre lo de la enfermedad de Itachi, entonces me miró, pude apreciar la preocupación en sus ojos. Era curioso pensar que después de odiar a su hermano durante tantos años y pensar que era un asesino y querer matarlo, ahora se preocupase por su salud._

–_Está bien, un día tosió sangre, le vi y le obligué a que me dejase examinarle, creo que una vez acabe todo podríamos curarle por completo._

–_¿Cómo?_

_La ansiedad de su voz me sorprendió, nunca le había oído decir algo con ese tono. _

–_Estoy segura de que entre Tsunade-sama, Shizune, Ino, algunos médicos más y yo podremos encontrar el remedio, su corazón está dañado pero su lesión no me pareció imposible de sanar._

_Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, en ese momento sí que estaba guapo, parecía tan diferente a como era antes. No pude evitar sonreír también, por alguna razón, que en aquel momento no comprendía, verlo sonreír de ese modo me hacía feliz._

–_Bueno ahora yo me voy._

_Y me giré para irme._

–_Cuida de Naruto y de ti misma._

_Me giré para mirarlo y le sonreí de lado._

–_Cuidaré de todos y tú haz lo mismo._

_Pegué un salto y me subí a un árbol, comencé a saltar de árbol en árbol. Yo era fuerte y además una ninja médico, cuidaría a todos aquellos que me importaban, eso es lo que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Pero ahora sé que fui una ilusa, en una batalla en la que peligra tu vida y la de todos a los que quieres no puedes protegerlos a todos. Eso es algo que aprenderás con los años, por desgracia sólo la muerte de alguien hace que te des cuenta de eso._

La niña miró a su madre, estaba muy sorprendida, sabía que su madre había experimentado la muerte de alguien al que quería pero le había impactado al oír lo que ella pensaba cuando era joven. La chiquilla apretó los puños, miró a su madre con determinación.

–Me niego a vivir sabiendo que no podré proteger a las personas a las que quiero.

Sakura la miró y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la determinación en los ojos de su hija, la misma que vio tantas veces en los ojos de su mejor amigo. Sonrió y le acarició el pelo a la niña, sabía que era diferente, era especial.

–Mamá.

La mujer miró sorprendida a la niña, raras veces la llamaba así.

–¿Él me habría protegido?

Sakura suspiró ante la pregunta de su hija, sabía que alguna vez tendría que responder.

–Por supuesto que sí.

La niña abrió la boca para hablar pero su madre puso una mano en frente de la cara de su hija para que no lo hiciese y siguió con la historia.

_Llegamos a Konoha antes de darnos cuenta, todos nos sentíamos bien de estar en nuestra aldea de nuevo. La habíamos echado de menos. Decidimos ir cada uno a su casa, ya que algunos queríamos estar con nuestra familia. Naruto decidió ir a ver a Kakashi, ya que para él nuestro sensei y la familia que acababa de formar eran como su familia. Y es que mi maestro se había casado hacía casi cuatro años con Anko Mitarashi y habían tenido una hija, se me hacía rara pensar en mi sensei como un hombre casado y también como padre. Pensé en pasarme luego un rato a verlos. Fui a mi casa, mi madre me recibió muy feliz diciendo que se había sentido muy sola en mi ausencia y que además se alegraba de que yo estuviese bien._

–_Tú padre estaría muy orgulloso de ver a la mujer en la que te has convertido._

_Le sonreí a mi madre, eso es lo que yo esperaba. Hablamos durante un par de horas, le dije que quería ver a mi maestro y su familia, ella me animó a que fuera a verlos. De este modo salí de mi casa, ya duchada y cambiada y me dirigí a la casa de los Hatake, era bonita y grande, además de muy acogedora._

_Toqué al timbre, se oía mucho jaleo dentro, esperé un poco y enseguida apareció mi sensei al otro lado de la puerta._

–_Sakura, me alegro de verte_

_Pude apreciar una sonrisa detrás de su máscara._

–_Lo mismo digo, Kakashi-sensei._

_Le sonreí abiertamente, él me hizo pasar. Le seguí hasta el jardín trasero y entonces entendí el motivo del jaleo, ahí no sólo estaban Anko, su hija y Naruto, si no que también estaba Kurenai con su hija, Shizune, el marido de esta última y la hija de ambos. Los saludé a todos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, todos me saludaron muy felices._

–_Sakura._

_Miré a la hija de mi sensei que corría hacia mí, me agaché y la cogí en brazos. La niña me abrazó con ternura y me dio un beso. Akane era muy dulce en aquella época, cuando sólo tenía dos años, casi tres, era una niña muy espabilada. Llevaba su precioso pelo plateado recogido en una pequeña coleta y sus ojos marrones, casi negros, idénticos a los de su madre, reflejaban dulzura._

–_Yo también quiero._

_Esa voz era la de Fuuko, la hija de Kurenai. Ella no me veía demasiado pero la había cuidado más de una vez y además yo iba mucho a casa de mi sensei y Kurenai llevaba a su hija para que las niñas jugasen. Esa niña tenía el pelo azul oscuro como Asuma y sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre. Ella ya tenía cuatro años recién cumplidos y era muy lista. Dejé a Akane en el suelo no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y abrí los brazos para que la pequeña Fuuko me abrazase, la niña sonrió e hizo lo mismo que Akane._

_En aquella época esas dos ya eran muy alegres y cariñosas. La dejé en el suelo junto a Fuuko y las dos comenzaron a jugar. Me acerqué a la pequeña Mikako, era la hija de Shizune, tenía el pelo del mismo color que su progenitora y sus ojos eran de un precioso color violeta, algo más oscuros que los de su padre. Ella era una niña muy tímida, como su progenitor, era también muy lista y cariñosa. La cogí en brazos y la abracé con cariño, ella era de la misma edad que Akane. _

–_Se nota que te gustan los niños, Sakura._

–_Son muy dulces._

_Respondí para luego sonreír._

–_Serás una buena madre pero no sé si tus hijos serán dulces._

_Entendí la indirecta de mi snesei, me sonrojé levemente y respondí que todos los niños eran dulces. Estuve allí varias horas, nos lo pasamos muy bien riendo y hablando, pronto se hizo tarde y las niñas comenzaban a cansarse. Naruto y yo nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos hacia nuestras casas._

–_Naruto._

_Mi amigo me miró._

–_¿Qué te pasa con Hinata?_

_Pareció sorprenderse por mi pregunta, se rascó la nuca, yo le miraba fijamente, esperando ver algo que me diese la respuesta._

–_No sé a que te refieres._

_Fruncí el ceño._

–_No soy tonta, vi tu reacción cuando Hina abrazaba a Shino, a Neji y sobre todo cuando abrazó a Kiba._

_Mi amigo se sonrojó levemente y empezó a reír de forma nerviosa. No me lo podía creer, era demasiado bueno, sonreí alegre._

–_¡Te gusta! – exclamé llena de felicidad._

–_¡No! – negó, lo miré fijamente – Bueno sí, es guapa, dulce y pura, pero ella no me corresponderá._

_Estuve a punto de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas ¿cómo podía ser tan despistado? Pero me contuve, respiré hondo y le dije lo siguiente:_

–_Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás._

–_Gracias, Sakura-chan._

_No dijimos nada más durante el camino, y eso yendo con Naruto era muy raro._

_Los días pasaron, ya todo estaba listo para cuando llegase el ataque. Los ninjas de Suna llegaron para ayudar, entre ellos estaba Temari. Ella colaboró mucho con Shikamaru en las estrategias. _

_Estaba tranquilamente sentada en la mesa de mi habitación, leyendo algunos pergaminos cuando mi madre me llamó, diciendo que había un anbu en la puerta, extrañada, bajé. El anbu me dijo que la Hokage me solicitaba en su despacho, asentí y desaparecí, para luego aparecer ante mi maestra en un remolino de hojas. _

–_Se acercan._

_Se me encogió el estómago, enseguida aparecieron el resto de mis compañeros y más ninjas. Todos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, así que fuimos hasta el lugar que nos correspondía. Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato y yo nos ocuparíamos de liderar a los ninjas que estaban en la zona norte. El equipo de Kurenai, junto a la misma estaban en el este, también liderando a los de esa zona. El de Asuma junto con sus padres y Anko hacían lo mismo en el oeste. Del sur se ocuparía el equipo Gai junto con Shizune y su marido. Todos estábamos listos, para la batalla de nuestras vidas. Primero nos atacarían los mercenarios y ninjas renegados, pero ninguno de los más fuertes. Pronto el sonido de explosiones y gritos inundó la aldea. Yo golpeaba con mi fuerza sobrehumana, creaba genjutsus y usaba técnicas de tierra. La batalla había comenzado, todo se decidiría en ella, no podíamos descuidarnos, había que dejar al enemigo sin poder hacer nada, medio muerto o muerto del todo._

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_En este capítulo han aparecido tres miembros de la nueva generación, son muy monas ^^_

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leéis mi fic, lo tenéis añadido a favoritos o en vuestra alertas y sobre todo a aquello que dejáis reviews_

_Nos leemos dentro de una semana! Besoos_


	10. Muerte

Primero que nada quería daros las gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic y sobre todo a los que dejáis reviews, soy muy feliz de que os guste esta historia ^^

Al leer tantos reviews me emocioné y quise subirlo mucho antes pero me puse mala así que solamente he podido publicarlo hoy.

Espero que os guste.

_**Nota: Leed las notas finales

* * *

**_

**Capítulo 10: Muerte**

_Seguíamos luchando cuando sentimos unos chacras muy fuertes, miré a mis amigos, ellos estaban tan alarmados como yo, la verdadera batalla todavía no había comenzado. Miramos a nuestro Kakashi y a Yamato, ellos asintieron, sabían la misión que nuestra Hokage nos había encomendado. Desaparecimos en un remolino de hojas para volver a aparecer en el despacho de mi maestra. Ella estaba mirando por la ventana la lucha entre los ninjas de nuestra aldea y los de Akatsuki. Se giró y nos miró fijamente, pude apreciar el dolor y la preocupación en su mirada. Enseguida aparecieron el resto de mis amigos y compañeros, todos teníamos heridas leves, nada serio._

–_Haced todo lo que podáis para acabar con ellos. Confío en vosotros y sé que nos salvaréis, que acabaréis con esta maldita guerra._

_La fuerza y la confianza que demostraba Tsunade inundó nuestros corazones de valor y confianza en nosotros mismos._

–_¡Ganaremos! Aunque perdamos la vida, no dejaremos que ellos acaben con todo aquello a lo que amamos._

_Las palabras de mi mejor amigo estaban llenas de determinación y confianza. Lo miré con orgullo, él acababa de actuar como un kage, sin duda se había convertido en un gran hombre. Yo sabía que ganaríamos, éramos especiales, pero no pensé en lo que podríamos perder, no quería ni pensar en que alguno de nosotros desapareciese, de no volver a verlo, me daba demasiado miedo como para si quiera pensarlo._

–_Neji, Hinata._

_Los primos Hyuga asintieron y activaron sus byakugans, con los años ambos habían conseguido una visión que alcazaba toda la aldea. Se concentraron buscando a los Akatsuki._

–_Están todos juntos, van a entrar por el norte – dijo Neji._

_Todos nos íbamos a poner en marcha hacia el lugar cuando las palabras de mi amiga de ojos color perla nos detuvieron._

–_Madara Uchiha va hacia le barrio Uchiha_

_Todos nos sorprendimos, miramos a nuestra líder._

–_Los Uchiha se ocuparán de él._

_Asentimos y desaparecimos en un remolino de hojas. Antes de desaparecer pude ver los ojos de mi maestra, nos miraba como si fuese la última vez que nos iba a ver. Mi corazón se encogió, tenía miedo, miedo de que las cosas no acabasen tan bien como yo quería. Miedo a perderles, miedo a morir, miedo a que las cosas no volviesen a ser como antes, miedo a fallarles a mis amigos._

_Fuimos a la puerta norte. Y ahí, entre la multitud de ninjas estaban ellos, eran trece, todos desprendía un gran instinto asesino y sus chacras parecían muy poderosos. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron con las suyas fue como si el tiempo se detuviese, tragué con fuerza, apreté los puños, estaba dispuesta a luchar con uñas y dientes. No me rendiría, me esforzaría en protegerles, tenía que hacerlo, si no lo conseguía me moriría por dentro._

_Antes de que los golpes entre nosotros y ellos llegasen, apareció Misako junto con Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo. Misa me sonrió de lado, ella estaba preparada para la batalla, junto a sus dos gatos. _

_Los Akatsuki se sorprendieron de verla con nosotros, sobre todo uno de ellos, un chico joven que reconocí como el compañero de mi amiga cuando la encontramos. Ella lo miró fijamente, sabía que quería convencerlo para que no luchase, no quería hacerle daño. _

_Uno de ellos invocó a dos osos enormes, Naruto sonrió e invocó a dos sapos también enormes, uno naranja y otro verde, uno llevaba una gran katana y otro una vara. Mi mejor amigo se subió al naranja, su capa blanca con llamas se movía con el viento, los ninjas más viejos lo miraron, tiempo después me enteré de que en ese momento mucho vieron al mismísimo Yondaime. Él comenzó a luchar contra el que había hecho la invocación. Decidí no quedarme atrás y golpeé el suelo para que se separasen, cuando lo conseguí cada uno de mis amigos, yo incluida, nos abalanzamos contra ellos. _

_Mi contrincante era una mujer, de unos treinta y pocos años, su pelo era negro y sus ojos azules. Ella comenzó a hacer sellos, me preparé para su ataque, dos bolas de fuego aparecieron en sus manos y de ahí comenzaron a salir misiles llameantes, los esquivé con dificultad. Entonces comencé a hacer sellos, unos pinchos hice que unos pinchos saliesen de la tierra, ella los iba esquivando, pero conseguí que uno de ellos le rozase. Saltó y comenzó a hacer sellos, el fuego comenzó a rodearla, pronto me di cuenta de que tenía forma de dragón. Maldecí, y posé mis manos en la tierra, el ataque se dirigía a mí, pero un muro de tierra me protegió, me costó mucho aguantar ese ataque pero lo conseguí, aunque salí propulsada hacia atrás. La mujer aprovechó eso para acercarse a mí a una velocidad sorprendente y atacarme, me dio un puñetazo en el estómago, pero cuando iba a golpearme la cara detuve su golpe. Comenzamos una lucha basada en taijutsu, estábamos muy igualadas, nuestro golpes eran igual de rápidos y precisos, nuestros reflejos también estaban al mismo nivel. Me di cuenta de que de ese modo nuestra batalla no acabaría nunca así que decidí que tendría que vencerla usando mi inteligencia, un genjutsu sería un buen plan pero no podía crearlo mientras evitaba sus ataques. Entonces se me ocurrió, tenía que dejar que me golpease y entonces crearlo, sonreí para mis adentros. Dejé que me diese una patada en el abdomen, entonces creé mi ilusión, ella cayó de lleno. Le hice creer que de repente aparecían muchos ninjas y comenzaban a atacarla, sonreí al ver que ella lanzaba ataques._

–¡Chicas!

Sakura detuvo su historia al oír esa voz, ella y su hija miraron a la persona que corría hacia ellas.

Sasuke seguía en su dojo, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, enfrente suyo habían dos niños y su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki. Los tres escuchaban atentamente al hombre de pelo y ojos negros como el carbón. Él estaba contándoles lo que pasó cuando comenzó la batalla que decidiría el resultado de la guerra.

_Entrar a la aldea fue fácil, lo hicimos por los túneles que conducían al barrio Uchiha. Llevamos con nosotros a los anbu de raíz y los dejamos con la técnica de sellado de Sayuri en una de las casas. Supusimos que Madara entrarían por el mismo lugar que nosotros, y no nos equivocamos._

_Y ahí estaba, un hombre que nos sacaba más de cincuenta años, aquel que estaba consiguiendo burlar a la muerte, él ya debería haber muerto. Su chacra era el más poderoso que he sentido en mi vida, nosotros estábamos algo intimidados por su presencia, sabíamos que era muy poderoso, nos preocupaba no poder vencerle. Los tres nos pusimos en posición de batalla, él sonrió de lado y nos miró con arrogancia._

–_Oh, si es Itachi-kun, tiempo sin verte._

_Mi hermano le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, ese hombre era el verdadero asesino de mis padres, aunque de todas formas no era el culpable de sus muertes. Los cuatro activamos nuestro sharingan al mismo tiempo. Esperamos a que él atacase, con una sonrisa prepotente comenzó a hacer sellos e invocó un águila enorme. Itachi y Sayuri me miraron de reojo, sin perder de vista a Madara, era mi turno. Comencé a hacer sellos e invoqué a Shyder, mi serpiente preferida. Me subí encima de ella y juntos atacamos al águila. Mientras tanto los tres Uchiha que quedaban en tierra comenzaron una lucha basada en diferentes ninjutsus. Por fin el animal invocado por nuestro enemigo desapreció, entonces, todavía subido en mi serpiente, ataqué a Madara, salté en el último momento, iba a clavarle mi espada pero él la esquivó en el último momento. Me iba a atacar pero Itachi impidió el ataque usando su propia espada, mientras tanto mi cuñada comenzó a hacer numerosos sellos. Nosotros nos apartamos con tiempo pero la técnica de ella consiguió rozar uno de los brazos de él. Un grito lleno de dolor salió de la garganta del enemigo, su brazo se había vuelto negro. Nos miró con furia, pero en sus ojos ya no estaba el sharingan, ahora en sus tenebrosos ojos brillaba el mangekyo sharingan. Los tres activamos los nuestros antes de que nos afectasen sus ojos, la verdadera batalla acababa de comenzar. Su amateratsu se dirigió hacia nosotros pero usamos los nuestros para contrarrestarlo, pasamos a usar genjutsu. El muy rastrero reprodujo lo que sucedió el día de la masacre de nuestro clan, fue muy duro psicológicamente para Sayuri y para mí, ambos caímos de rodillas. Por suerte mi hermano lo soportó y se deshizo de la ilusión, intentó ayudarnos pero Madara se lo impidió, sé que ellos empezaron una dura batalla en ese momento, la verdad es que duró lo suficiente como para que pudiésemos salir del genjutsu._

_Pero por desgracia cuando alzamos la vista vimos a mi hermano, con el mangekyo activado, estaba tirado en el suelo y tosiendo sangre. Nos alarmamos mucho, Sayuri corrió hasta él para ayudarle, yo lleno de odio me lancé contra mi enemigo. Me enfrenté a él, luchamos con las katanas, cuando nos cansamos usamos el sunano. Nada más comenzar a luchar con esa técnica supe que era el final, que todo dependería de como acabase la lucha con nuestros sunanos. Mientras tanto mi hermano estaba siendo curado por mi cuñada, ella lo estaba sanando lo suficiente para que Itachi no se muriese ahí mismo._

_Mi batalla contra Madara estaba resultando muy duro, yo estaba agotado, pero saqué fuerzas de donde pude y me seguí enfrentando a él. Sonreí al ver que él también estaba sin fuerzas, nuestros chacras se agotaban, pero ninguno de los dos pararía hasta acabar con el otro. _

–_Sasuke, ahora._

_Me sorprendí mucho al ver al sunano de Sayuri sujetando al de Madara, esa era mi oportunidad, y sin dudarlo, clavé mi katana en el corazón de mi enemigo, acabando de ese modo con su vida. _

_Al conseguirlo mi susano desapreció y caí al suelo exhausto, antes de perder el conocimiento escuché la voz de Sayuri llamándome y entonces todo se volvió negro._

–Vaya esa sí que fue una batalla dura – habló el mayor de los niños.

El otro asintió, mostrando de este modo que estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. Naruto miró a su mejor amigo, ese día fue muy duro para ambos, aunque después hubo días peores, también mejores, pero los peores aún atormentaban sus mentes.

Sakura y su hija miraban a la mujer que estaba en frente de ambas, la cual no era otra que Ino Yamanaka, llevaba su hermoso pelo rubio unos centímetros pro encima de los hombros, sus ojos seguían tan azules como siempre. Parecía que los años no pasaban en ella, pero si la mirabas bien podías ver pequeñas arrugas en su rostro además de que en sus ojos no quedaba rastro de inocencia.

–¿Qué quieres, cerda?

Ino sonrió de lado ante el nombre que había usado su todavía mejor amiga, y es que aunque pasaran los años la relación entre ellas apenas había cambiado. La niña suspiró, su madre y su tía Ino siempre se hablaban de la misma manera, y además a veces tenían peleas estúpidas.

–La kage os estaba buscando.

–Dile que se espere, le estoy contando la batalla contra Akatsuki.

La rubia se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho su amiga, no pudo evitar admirarla, ella no era capaz de contar todo su pasado, habían cosas demasiado dolorosas.

–De acuerdo, le diré que luego irás a verla.

Besó la frente de la niña, le sonrió con amabilidad y se despidió de su amiga. Ino se pasó una mano por la frente, no había podido evitar pensar en lo que pasó ese día, el día que marcó un antes y un después en su vida. Una lágrima rebelde recorrió el rostro de la mujer.

Sakura miró a su hija, la niña estaba mirando el cielo, esperando a que su madre siguiese con la historia de su pasado. Algunos pensarían que era raro que una niña de diez años se interesara tanto por el pasado de su madre, pero ella quería conocer la historia, quería poder hablar sin miedo a hacerlo sin saber.

_Busqué al resto de mis amigos, quería saber si ellos estaban bien, me sentí muy feliz al ver a Naruto peleando en perfectas condiciones. Miré a mi alrededor, algunos enemigos se acercaron a mí, con unos cuantos golpes acabé con ellos. Estaba ocupada intentando encontrar al resto de mis amigos cuando sentí un chacra en mi espalda, me giré justo a tiempo y detuve el ataque de mi enemiga. Maldecí mi suerte, ella había escapado de mi ilusión. Seguimos con nuestra pelea basada en taijutsu, lo cierto es que me estaba resultando agotador, tenía que acabar cuanto antes con esa situación. Entonces en medio de tantos golpes ella cometió un fallo, lo aproveché y le di un puñetazo en el abdomen, le di una patada haciendo que cayese al suelo, me coloqué encima suyo, concentré chacra en mi puño. La miré a los ojos, dudé en si matarla o no, yo nunca había matado a nadie. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, era peligrosa, tenía que acabar con su vida, y con una firmeza d ella que no me creía capaz le di un puñetazo en la cara, provocando su muerte inmediata._

_Me levanté del suelo, me sentí aliviada de haber acabado con mi enemiga. Sonreí al ver que Neji había acabado con su enemigo y ayudaba a Hina a acabar con el suyo, que al parecer era algo más fuerte. Por otro lado el equipo Ino-Shika-Cho se había unido y con un excelente trabajo en equipo se encargaban de sus oponentes. Lee peleaba contra le suyo, lo mismo hacían Tenten, Shino y Kiba. Mi corazón dejó de pesar tanto cuando vi que ellos estaban vivos, pero se encogió al recordar que no había visto a Sai. Desesperada busqué a mi amigo, recorrí el lugar de batalla en su búsqueda, en el camino dejé inconsciente a más de un enemigo. Un grito desgarrador se escapó de mi boca al verlo tirado en el suelo, cubierto de sangre y medio muerto._

–_¡Sai!_

_Corrí hacia él, su oponente estaba a su lado, muerto. Me arrodillé al lado de su cuerpo, concentré chacra en las manos e intenté sanarlo, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver que el estado de mi amigo era muy grave, demasiado como para que sobreviviese, pero aún sabiendo eso intenté curarlo._

–_Déjalo, Sakura._

_Lo miré al oírle hablar, tenía los ojos medio cerrados pero en su rostro había dibujada una sonrisa, empecé a llorar con más fuerza al ver esa sonrisa llena de sentimientos._

–_Sabes que voy a morir._

–_No, no lo harás, yo te curaré._

_El negó con la cabeza, intenté calmarme, intenté ser racional, y con un gran dolor en el corazón y en el alma dejé de sanarle._

–_Sakura quiero que me hagas un favor._

–_Haré lo que sea._

_Mi buen amigo sonrió, comenzó a escupir sangre, mi corazón dio un brinco, Sai se estaba muriendo, esa sería la última vez que vería su sonrisa, la última vez que hablaría con él. Tenía que dejar de llorar, la última imagen que él se iba a llevar del mundo no iba a ser mi rostro lleno de lágrimas._

–_Cuida de Himeko y dile que la amo, que ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida_

–_No te preocupes, lo haré._

_Le sonreí, él hizo lo mismo. En ese momento llegó mi mejor amigo, él había acabado ya con la mano derecha de Madara, un tío que invocaba cualquier cosa y que poseía una gran cantidad de chacra. _

–_¡Sai! - gritó._

_Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, se arrodilló al otro lado de nuestro amigo._

–_Me alegro de haberos conocido – dijo con dificultad._

_Nosotros sonreímos en medio de las lágrimas y el dolor, cogimos ambas manos, estaban frías. Y de ese modo la vida de amigo se apagó_

Al acabar de hablar Sakura miró a su hija, la niña tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, y trataba por todos los medios de evitar derramar más. La mujer de cabellos rosas la abrazó y juntas lloraron.

En un lugar cerca de donde estaban ellas se encontraba Ino, con ella estaban dos niñas, ambas la miraban con curiosidad.

–¿Qué nos quieres decir? - preguntó la mayor de ellas.

La niña que acababa de hablar tenía trece años, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su madre, su piel era morena y su cabello castaño, tan liso como el de su progenitora y al igual que esta cuando tenía su edad lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta.

–Os voy a contar algo que viví, una situación que fue muy dura para mí, algo que aún me duele pero quiero que vosotras sepáis lo que pasó con detalles.

–Te escuchamos – habló la otra niña.

Ella tenía la misma edad que la hija de Sakura, su pelo era rubio como el de su madre con algunos mechones castaños, llevaba el pelo corto, como Ino en esos momentos, sus ojos eran azules, pero eran más oscuros y su piel era blanca, aunque no tanto como la de su madre.

La mujer rubia asintió y miró a sus hijas, respiró hondo y se preparó para hablar.

_El día de la batalla contra Akatsuki perdí a dos personas muy importantes para mí, dos hombres a los que yo quería mucho, su muerte me destrozó el corazón. _

_Me uní con mi equipo para acabar con más rapidez con nuestros enemigos pero después de varios ataques acabamos separándonos. Mi oponente era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, era un renegado de la aldea oculta de la roca. Su poder era inmenso, controlaba la tierra con una maestría que jamás olvidaré. Luché con mucha energía, usé la técnica de confusión y entonces aproveché para inmovilizarlo con las espinas, si se movía mucho ellas oprimirían su cuerpo hasta matarlo, esa técnica siempre ha sido una de mis favoritas. Acabé con un par de mercenarios y busqué a mis amigos, Shikamaru estaba luchando, parecía que no tenía demasiados problemas. Pero Chouji se estaba enfrentando a uno de los Akastukis cuando un mercenario lo atacó por la espalda, el Akatsuki se aprovechó y lo atacó. Un gritó desgarrador salió de mi garganta y corrí hacia mi amigo mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos. Hina y Neji estaban luchando cerca de nosotros y al ver lo que le había pasado a mi amigo corrieron hacia el enemigo, y juntos acabaron con el mercenario, yo me ocupé del Akastuki, su batalla con Chouji había sido dura, estaba débil, por lo que no me costó mucho acabar con su vida, me coloqué en su espalda y le corté el cuello. Sé que os parecerá muy sádico pero estaba furiosa, quería acabar con ese maldito y lo hice. Me arrodillé junto al malherido cuerpo de mi amigo, le habían atravesado el abdomen y el tórax. _

_No me había falta usar mi chacra médico para saber que él no saldría de ahí, sabía que iba a morir, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, agarré su mano y la apreté con fuerza. Shikamaru acabó con su contrincante y vino con nosotros, él también lloraba, hizo lo mismo que yo y cogió la otra mano de nuestro amigo. Hina me abarzó mientras yo lloraba amargamente, Neji se quedó mirando la escena en silencio._

–_Chicos no me olvidéis – habló mi amigo._

_Más lágrimas fueron derramadas pro nuestra parte al oír la amable voz de nuestro amigo. Yo quería pasar más tiempo con él cuando todo acabase, como en los viejos tiempo, pero eso no iba a poder ser. Se estaba muriendo._

–_Nunca te olvidaremos ¿verdad Ino?_

_Asentí con fuerza ante lo que acababa de decir Shikamaru. En el rostro de nuestro amigo apareció una sonrisa, que desapreció cuando comenzó toser sangre. _

–_Ino, evítale el dolor._

_Asentí y utilicé una técnica que funcionaba como un sedante quitándole el dolor y el sufrimiento. Y la vida de amigo se apagó como una vela, me aferré a Hinata con fuerza, estaba destrozada, mi alma se había roto por completo, había perdido a uno de mis mejores amigos. La angustia me podía, lloré desesperada en el hombro de mi dulce amiga._

Las hijas de Ino miraron a su madre, y al igual que la hija de Sakura ellas también sintieron la muerte del amigo de su madre. Con ese relato habían sentido el dolor de su progenitora. Las tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

–Este recuerdo me duele mucho pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que debía contároslo.

–Has hecho bien – dijo entre sollozos la mayor de las niñas.

Hay cosas que es mejor compartir con los hijos, porque al contarles tus recuerdos, darles a conocer como te sentiste ante ciertas situaciones te unirá más a ellos. Pero Sakura e Ino les habían contado eso a sus hijas no sólo con ese objetivo, no, ellas iban más allá, ambas no querían que sus hijas se criasen en un mundo de color rosa como ellas. Sus hijas tenían que saber como era el mundo ninja, porque ellas tenían que ser mucho más fuertes que sus madres, porque por desgracia habían nacido en un mundo peor que el de sus progenitoras.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Sé que a algunos les hubiera gustado leer algo más de acción pero en este fic me he concentrado más en los sentimientos, son más importantes para la historia.

Cuando estaba escribiendo las dos muertes casi lloro, os lo prometo, lo pasé muy mal.

El próximo capítulo será el último de la primera parte de la historia, lo quiero hacer muy largo, no sé cuanto tardaré pero lo subiré lo más pronto que pueda.

En el capítulo siguiente os explicaré como va a ser la segunda parte, la subiré una semana después de subir el último capítulo de "_Guerra: El comienzo"_

Bueno me voy a contestar vuestros reviews!

Nos leemos ^^

Cuidaos todos =)


	11. El dolor de la guerra

Buenaaas! Siento haber tardado tanto en subir la continuación, mi plan era subir este capítulo el viernes o el sábado pero no sabía como acabar la historia, por eso me ha costado tanto escribir este capítulo, además es muy largo, me ha ocupado más de diez páginas de word y tiene más de cinco mil palabras!

Me lo he currado mucho y espero que os guste, el final del capítulo me ha quedado algo raro.

**IMPORTANTE: Leed las notas finales!

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: El dolor de la guerra**

–La guerra es horrible – dijo la hija de Sakura.

La mujer miró a su niña, todavía tenía los ojos llorosos, le acarició el pelo con suavidad, sabía que para una niña de 10 años oír ese relato iba a ser duro pero tenía que hacerlo, su hija tenía que saber, no quería que viviese pensando que esas cosas no pasaban en su mundo.

Se esperó a que se recuperase, cuando vio que la niña estaba mejor decidió seguir con la historia. Se aclaró la garganta, cambió su posición y miró a los ojos a su retoño.

_Después de eso Naruto me obligó a ir al hospital, yo era una ninja médico y como tal tenía que estar ahí. El lugar se llenaría de heridos y entraría en un caos total, tenía que estar para ayudar en todo lo que pudiese. Fui corriendo, cuando llegué a las cercanías del lugar abrí los ojos sorprendida, cientos de heridos se acercaban al lugar, algunos caminaban como podían y otros eran llevados por compañeros o médicos. Entré con rapidez en el edificio, subí corriendo las escaleras hasta el despacho de mi maestra. Después de todo ella no era sólo la Hokage, si no también la directora del hospital._

–_Sakura, me alegro de que estés bien._

–_Lo mismo digo._

–_Necesito tu ayuda, tienes que organizar a los heridos, son demasiado y si las cosas siguen así este lugar será un auténtico caos dentro de unos minutos._

_Yo solamente asentí y salí velozmente del despacho, mi maestra me siguió, al parecer tenía una cirugía. Corrí hasta la planta baja, me puse en la puerta del lugar y les di indicaciones a los heridos y a los que los llevaban a que lugar tenían que ir, detrás mío las enfermeras esperaban para acompañarlos. La cosa era crítica, una marea de gente venía hacia mí, y yo estaba sola entre toda esa gente. Pero entonces entre todas las personas vi una melena rubia, no pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi amiga._

–_Ino, examina a los heridos de forma breve y envíalos a donde les toque._

_Mi amiga solamente asintió, la miré de reojo, no pude evitar sorprenderme al ver su rostro con marcas de haber llorado. Pensé que tal vez se hubiese enterado de lo de Sai, en aquellos momentos no quería ni pensar en que alguno más de mis amigos podría haber caído, no, eso era imposible. Pronto un par de médicos se unieron a nosotras, por lo que el ajetreo fue algo menor. Al ver que quedaban muchos menos heridos por organizar, mi amiga y yo nos fuimos a ayudar a otro lado. Yo fui al pabellón de los envenenados, Ino se fue al de heridos graves._

_Me sorprendí al ver tantos envenenados, al parecer los Akatsuki querían acabar con muchas personas sin necesidad de asesinarlos directamente. Otro médico se acercó a mí._

–_Sakura-san, ese niño de ahí está muy grave, sólo usted podrá curarlo._

_Le seguí hasta el lugar en el que estaba el niño que necesitaba mi ayuda. Era un crío de unos 13 o 14 años, seguramente un genin o un chunin. Temblaba y le daban pequeños espasmos, su piel estaba muy pálida. Concentré chacra en mis manos y examiné sus órganos vitales, el veneno avanzaba con rapidez pero no era un caso imposible. Le ordené a uno de los aprendices que me trajese un antídoto, yo conocía ese veneno. Usé mi técnica de extracción de veneno, el niño gemía de dolor, le dije a un par de aprendices que lo sujetasen para que no se moviese mientras yo le sanaba. Me concentré mucho en mi tarea y conseguí extraer una gran cantidad de veneno, pronto me dieron el antídoto, lo inyecté en el gotero del crío. Ya estaba fuera de peligro, así que me ocupé de otro paciente, estaba muy cansada pero no podía parar, tenía que curar a esa gente. Le pedí a un médico una píldora del soldado, cuando me la tomé me sentí mucho mejor. Comencé a curar a los pacientes, les di indicaciones a los médicos de que antídoto tenían que darle a cada uno y me fui de allí, dejando a los menos graves para mis compañeros. Decidí ir con Ino, seguramente la situación en ese pabellón sería mucho peor. _

_Cuando llegué me di cuenta de que no me había equivocado, los heridos gritaban de dolor, los médicos se movían de un lado a otro, estaban muy ocupados, no daban a basto. Detecté a mi amiga y fui a ayudarla, si trabajábamos juntas iríamos mucho más rápido, ambas nos entendíamos muy bien. _

_Estábamos concentradas en curar a un chunin con graves quemaduras cuando aparecieron Kiba, Lee y Misato cargando a los tres Uchiha. Me acerqué a ellos, preocupada por la salud de esos tres._

–_Han derrotado a Madara – me informó Misato._

_Yo solamente asentí y les pedí que los dejasen en unas camillas que quedaban libres, me disculpé con Ino, ella entendió y me dijo que en cuanto acabase iría a ayudarme. Me ocupé primero de Itachi que parecía ser el más grave, lo examiné minuciosamente, me alarmé al ver el estado de su corazón, para que sobreviviese tendría que se operado en el plazo de una semana. Lo sané lo máximo que pude. Cuando comencé a examinar a Sasuke, llegó Ino, mi amiga se ocupó de Sayuri, parecía ser la que estaba menos grave. Ambas nos miramos y sentimos al mismo tiempo._

–_¿Cuál de vosotros está en mejores condiciones? - les pregunté._

_Misato dio un paso al frente, la examiné, tenía algunas heridas, pero nada grave. Le pedí que fuera a recepción, que buscase a un médico y le dijese que necesitábamos chacra. Seguí con mi trabajo, Sasuke tenía un par de costillas rotas, además de varias heridas en el abdomen y la espalda, pero por suerte sus órganos internos estaban bien. Estaba muy cansada, a penas me quedaba chacra, pero sabía que no podía parar, tenía que curar a la gente herida, tenía que ayudar a mi aldea._

–_Sayuri sólo necesita chacra._

_Asentí al oír las palabras de Ino, ella se acercó a mí y me ayudó a acabar con la curación del Uchiha menor. Pronto llegó Misato junto con tres ninjas, los cuales tenían el suficiente chacra como para prestarselo a los últimos Uchiha. Por fortuna no reconocieron a las personas a las que les estaban dando su energía, de haber sido así se habría armado una buena. _

_Mi amiga Ino se acercó a Kiba y comenzó a curarle la herida del brazo que no paraba de sangrar. No pude evitar sonreír al ver la escena, nunca me hubiera esperado que entre esos dos pudiese surgir el amor, era algo raro. Me acerqué a Lee, lo senté en una camilla, tenía algunos músculos desgarrados, se los curé rápidamente y le ordené que mantuviese reposo, pero el se negó y me dijo que tenía que luchar por nuestra aldea. No pude evitar sonreír así que le di una píldora del soldado y le dije que al menos estuviese sentado una media hora. Miré a Misato y le pregunté con la mirada, ella solamente sonrió._

–_Está con la Hokage._

_Abracé a mi amiga, estaba feliz de que hubiera convencido al chico para que se uniese a ella. Iba a sanar sus heridas pero ella me dijo que mejor reservase mi chacra para personas que lo necesitasen más. Yo asentí, sabía que ella tenía razón._

–_¡Ino!_

_Me giré con brusquedad al oír la exclamación del chico Inuzuka. Mi amiga estaba en sus brazos, entonces me fijé en la mancha de sangre que había en su falda, me acerqué al chico y le dije que la dejase en una camilla. Su herida no era grave pero había perdido mucha sangre, y eso sumado al gasto de chacra había producido el desmayo._

–_Déjala ahí hasta que despierte, cuando lo haga llámame – le ordené al chico._

_Él asintió, se puso al lado de mi amiga, le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza. Di un paso con intención de revisar a otros heridos pero un pinchazo en mi costado me lo impidió. Maldecí al recordar que no me había curado esa herida, con todo lo que había pasado se me había olvidado hacerlo._

–_¡Sakura-san! –exclamó Misato al ver mi mano manchada de sangre._

_Por suerte mi amiga fue rápida y me cogió antes de que me cayese, me llevó a una camilla. Al verme herida una de mis aprendices se acercó a mí y me curó la herida, le agradecí con una sonrisa. Me sentía muy débil por la falta de chacra, Misa se dio cuenta y posó sus manos en mis hombros. La miré al darme cuenta de que me estaba prestando algo de su chacra, ella solamente sonrió. No me pasó demasiado chacra pero sí el suficiente como para que me pudiese levantar. _

_Acompañada por Misato fui a la recepción para ver cual era la situación. En el lugar sólo quedaban el personal médico y los ninjas que estaban ayudándonos. De repente apareció Yamato, abrí los ojos sorprendida, él llevaba en brazos a mi sensei, el cual estaba lleno de sangre. Me llevé una mano a la boca, no, Kakashi no podía morir. Yamato se acercó a mí, pude apreciar la angustia en sus ojos. Le hice una señal para que mi siguiese y lo conduje a una de las camillas del pabellón de heridos graves. Comencé a curarlo, tenía varias costillas rotas, un brazo roto por tres sitios y una gran herida en la espalda._

–_¿Qué ha pasado? - pregunté._

_Alguien muy fuerte tenía que haber provocado eso en él. Yamato bajó la mirada._

–_Danzou ha hecho su primer movimiento._

_Eso me sorprendió mucho, maldito sea ese hombre. ¿Por qué querría dañar a mi maestro? Lo pensé un poco, entonces caí en la cuenta, si Danzou mataba a Kakashi la ira de Naruto se desataría y aunque hubiese conseguido dominar al kyuubi podría descontrolarse, y esa sería la excusa que Danzou quería para poder desterrar a mi mejor amigo. Apreté los dientes, estaba furiosa, pero dejé la rabia y me concentré en mi tarea, sabía que en esos momentos lo único que yo podía hacer era curarlo._

–_Volveré al campo de batalla, los Anbus de raíz están aprovechando la situación para crear el caos._

–_Avisa a Shikamaru y busca a Kiba, estará en una de las plantas de arriba._

_Él asintió y se fue de allí. Alcé levemente la mirada y me aparté el pelo de la cara, entonces vi a Misako temblando de la rabia._

–_Necesito que busques a Shizune, hay que trasladar a los Uchiha a un lugar seguro._

_Mi amiga me miró, asintió y se fue corriendo a buscarla. "Por suerte hace un par de días que ellas se vieron, así que Misa la reconocerá enseguida" Fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Seguí curando a mi maestro, pronto vino un médico y me ayudó con la curación. Cuando acabamos de curarlo apareció Anko. Tenía numerosas heridas, y deberían de dolerle mucho, pero no le importó, corrió hacia su marido, se notaba que estaba preocupada. Me miró fijamente, yo le sonreí levemente para que supiera que estaba fuera de peligro. Los músculos de su cara se relajaron casi al instante. Un médico la curó, más tranquila me fui de allí para buscar a mi maestra._

_Estaba recorriendo los pasillos del hospital cuando me choqué con alguien. Caí al suelo, desde ahí miré con molestia a la persona con la que había chocado, para mi sorpresa era Neji, Hinata estaba a su lado. Me ayudaron a levantarme. _

–_Menos mal que los dos estáis bien – dije con alivio._

_Ellos dijeron lo mismo y Hina me abrazó. Los dos llevaban vendas, lo que significaba que acababan de curarlos._

–_Tsunade te está buscando – me informó fríamente Neji._

–_¿Dónde está? - quise saber._

–_En la zona de los quirófanos._

_Asentí y me dirigí hacia allí. Llegué enseguida, mi maestra estaba en uno de los bancos, se le veía agotada. Me acerqué a ella, alzó la mirada, pude ver la debilidad en sus ojos, y entonces no pude evitar preguntarme a cuanta gente habría curado. _

–_Me alegro de verte, Sakura._

–_¿Ocurre algo?_

_Ella asintió pero no dijo nada, la miré sin entender. Entonces llegó Ino, mi amiga estaba algo mejor, supuse que alguien le habría donado chacra._

–_Os necesito a las dos. Por desgracia ha acabado una guerra pero ha empezado otra, Danzou ha aprovechado la situación para mover a sus ninjas. Ino, quiero que vayas al campo de batalla, Neji y Hinata te están esperando en la recepción, serás una de las pocas ninjas médicos que haya allí, tendrás que esforzarte mucho. Ya puedes irte._

_Mi amiga asintió, me miró y se fue corriendo. Las dos vimos desaparecer su figura al girar una esquina. Un suspiró salió de entre mis labios, esperaba que no le pasase nada. Miré a mi maestra, quería saber para qué me necesitaba._

–_Los objetivos de Danzou son: Naruto, Kakashi, Misato, los Uchiha, tú y por supuesto yo._

_La miré sorprendida, no me esperaba que yo fuese uno de los objetivos de Danzou._

–_No te sorprendas, si te mata, a Naruto le invadirá la ira – asentí, tenía razón – Sé que has mandado a Misato pedir ayuda a Shizune para trasladar a los Uchiha, Kakashi y Anko, todos han sido llevados a la misma zona. Necesito que vayas, ahí te están esperando Misato, Karin de Taka y Tsume Inuzuka. Tu deber será protegerlos a todos, además de revisar a los heridos para asegurar que sus vidas no corren peligro. Están en la sala oculta._

_Asentí y me fui del lugar, por el rabillo del ojo vi que mi maestra entraba a una de las salas de operaciones. Corrí más deprisa, entré en el despacho de mi maestra, me acerqué a una de las paredes y le transmití mi chacra, un sello se iluminó y la puerta se abrió, bajé unas escaleras, llegué a otra puerta y al abrirla encontré a las personas que me había indicado Tsunade._

–_Que bien que ya estás aquí, Sakura – dijo Misato._

_Pude apreciar la alegría y el alivio en sus ojos, le sonreí levemente, saludé a los presentes y me acerqué a los heridos, tenía que examinarlos. Empecé con Kakashi, Anko, la cual estaba sentada al lado de su marido, se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para dejarme hacer mi trabajo. Examiné las heridas del que fue mi sensei, suspiré con alivio al ver que estaba bien. Anko me miró, sabía que quería que le dijese el estado del hombre._

–_No te preocupes, está bien, solamente necesitará reposo, tendrá que estar un par de semanas ingresado._

_Ella asintió, pude ver el alivio y el agradecimiento en sus profundos ojos castaños, yo sonreí, estaba feliz de que él estuviese bien. Me acerqué a Sasuke, el cual seguía inconsciente, hice lo mismo que con mi sensei, me relajé al ver que sus heridas no eran demasiado graves, las sané un poco, por suerte la hemorragia había parado. Después me acerqué a Itachi, por desgracia el estado de su corazón era muy preocupante, sin duda habría que intervenirlo en cuanto la situación de la aldea se estabilizase. Él necesitaba sangre, así que cogí una de las bolsas que había en la sala y la puse en su gotero. Después me acerqué a Sayuri, pero antes de que pudiese usar mi chacra para examinarla pude ver que movía levemente una mano. Estaba muy sorprendida, esperé a que despertase. Cuando por fin lo hizo, abrió los ojos un poco y parpadeó levemente, frunció el ceño, se notaba que estaba confundida._

–_Sayuri, soy Sakura, estás en el hospital._

_Ella se quedó callada un rato, supongo que trataba de asimilar la información, asintió, me miró a los ojos y con voz ronca me preguntó:_

–_¿Y Madara?_

–_Ha muerto._

_Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos. Me alegré de que estuviese bien. Ella sólo necesitaba descansar._

_Me acerqué a Misato, Karin y Tsume. Las tres estaban en alerta, pude ver marcas de lágrimas en la cara de Karin, eso me sorprendió, supuse que alguno de los miembros de Taka había fallecido, bajé la mirada, la maldita guerra se estaba cobrando demasiadas vidas, quería que acabase._

–_Maldito Danzou – dijo Tsume._

_Entonces presté atención a la conversación que estaban manteniendo._

–_No entiendo el motivo pro el que yo debo estar aquí – habló Misato molesta._

–_Porque él quiere matarte._

–_Y yo a él._

–_Yo no entiendo porque la Hokage ha metido a los principales objetivos de Danzou en la misma habitación._

–_Para protegerlos – contestó la madre de Kiba._

_Entonces una idea pasó por mi mente, ¿acaso era posible qué...? Me quedé muy confundida, no sabía que debía pensar. Pero de mis labios salió lo que estaba pasando por mi mente._

–_Tal vez nos estén utilizando como cebo._

_Todas me miraron, incluida Anko. Nadie dijo nada, todas sabíamos que esa opción era muy probable. No pude evitar acordarme de que mi maestra le había encomendado una misión a Shikamaru para encargarse de Danzou._

–Y Shikamaru es experto en estrategias – habló la niña. Interrumpiendo de ese modo el relato de su madre.

–Exacto, Tsunade necesitaba una buena estrategia, y sin duda utilizar un cebo era una de las buenas. Pero yo no estaba segura de si eso podría ser así.

–Entiendo. Pero a mí me gustaría saber lo que estaba pasando en el campo de batalla.

Sakura sonrió, a su hija le encantaba la acción, y conociéndola seguro que sentía mucha curiosidad por la batalla entre los ninjas de Konoha y los Abus de raíz.

–Lo siento pero yo no estaba.

–Pero yo sí – dijo una tercera voz.

Ambas se giraron, se sorprendieron de ver ahí a Ino junto a sus dos hijas. La hija de Sakura sonrió al ver a sus dos amigas. Las tres recién llegadas se sentaron, Ino junto a su amiga, y sus hijas junto a la de Sakura.

–Bueno pues allá voy.

Ino se echó el pelo hacia atrás, se aclaró la garganta la garganta y comenzó a narrar lo que vivió ese día.

_Nada más oír las órdenes de mi Hokage salí corriendo. Enseguida llegué a la recepción, allí estaban Neji y Hinata. Los tres nos miramos y sin decir nada salimos corriendo hacia donde estaban nuestros compañeros. Durante el trayecto no pude evitar fijarme en las casas destruidas y los cadáveres. La escena era terrible, mi corazón se encogió, nunca imaginé ver mi aldea inundada en tal destrucción. Nos cruzamos con algunos ninjas que trasportaban los cuerpos al hospital o que buscaban a sobrevivientes. Cuando llegamos al lugar en el que se desarrollaba la batalla principal no pude evitar sorprenderme. Entre los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros y enemigos se desarrollaba una dura batalla. _

_Entre los ninjas que habían pudimos sentir un chacra que destacaba entre el resto, ese era sin duda Danzou. Los Hyuga activaron su byakugan. Comenzaron a correr hacia ese chacra, yo les seguí. Y ahí estaba él, el hombre al que todos odiábamos, el mismo que había hecho cosas horribles, y el cual se estaba aprovechando de una situación como esa para tomar el control de nuestra aldea._

_Yo estaba muy molesta, pero sabía que mi deber no era luchar, si no curar. Pero aún así suponía que la Hokage se había imaginado que yo no me iba a limitar a sanar, si no que también lucharía contra las personas que querían acabar con todo lo que yo quería._

_Visualicé a Tenten, la cual parecía tener problemas, me moví con rapidez hasta ella y usando el bisturí acabe con uno de sus enemigos. Ella me miró y sonrió de lado, y juntas, espalda contra espalda, comenzamos a luchar, las dos usábamos técnicas muy diferentes pero lo hacíamos bien. Pero eso no bastaba, después de todo ellos eran ninjas de gran nivel. Pero por suerte apareció Temari para ayudarnos, con su viento derrotó a uno de ellos._

–_Ino, te necesitan como médico, Yamato está herido. Está con Shikamaru._

_Yo solamente asentí y busqué el chacra de mi amigo, mientras ellas me cubrieron. Cuando lo localicé corrí hacia allí, pero durante el trayecto un anbu me atacó y no tuve otra opción que combatir contra él. Le lancé kunais envenenados pero él los esquivó, maldecí, necesitaba darme prisa y ese idiota solamente impedía que curase a un compañero. No me quedaba otro remedio que usar esa técnica, iba a hacerlo cuando apareció una tercera persona. Miré la silueta que acababa de aparecer, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que era Kiba._

–_Ino, ve con Shikamaru, yo me ocuparé de él._

_Asentí pero antes de irme no pude evitar decir:_

–_Cuídate por favor._

_Él sonrió de forma cálida y me guiñó el ojo. Estaba preocupada pro él pero sabía que tenía que confiar en sus capacidades, sabía que era fuerte, tenía que creer que nada le pasaría. Y con esos pensamientos llegué al lugar en el que estaba mi compañero de equipo junto con Yamato, Lee y un par de ninjas más. _

–_Ino, menos mal que ya estás aquí._

–_¿Qué ha pasado?_

–_Le han atravesado por la espalda con una katana._

_Simplemente asentí y mientras Shikamaru sostenía el cuerpo de nuestro compañero yo me dediqué a sanar la herida. Él no paraba de sangrar, tuve que esforzarme mucho, mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Me concentré todo lo que pude._

_Cuando por fin conseguí que la herida dejase de sangrar me tiré de espaldas al suelo, estaba cansada. Todo estaba siendo muy duro, estaba débil, y no sólo físicamente, y para mí que trabajaba con la mente era muy malo tener mal la mente._

–_Lo has hecho bien._

_La mirada que él me dirigió en esos momentos me transmitió muchas cosas, entre ellas que aunque estuviésemos rotos por dentro y muy débiles teníamos que seguir, no podíamos descansar hasta que todo acabase. Sabía que eso era cierto, así que me levanté con su ayuda. Lee, que era el más rápido, fue el encargado de llevar a Yamato al hospital._

–_¿Dónde está Kiba? Como tardabas le dije que fuera a bsucarte_

–_Cuando venía hacia aquí me encontré con uno de los anbus de Danzou, cuando Kiba llegó estaba enfrentándome a ese, así que Kiba se quedó luchando contra el enemigo._

_Mi amigo solamente asintió. Les hizo un gesto a los otros ninjas y nos movimos. Íbamos en dirección hacia Danzou, que en esos momentos se estaba enfrentando a Naruto, y nuestro compañero no estaba solo, Hinata y Neji le ayudaban. Nosotros nos unimos a la lucha, dejando que los Hyugas descansasen un poco, yo les sané las heridas y comencé a luchar contra Danzou y dos de sus anbus. Me sorprendí al ver a mi primo, no me podía creer que alguien de mi familia estuviese luchando junto a ese tipo. Lo mismo le pasó a Shino cuando llegó y se encontró con un miembro de su clan. Miré a mis compañeros, ellos asintieron. Le dirigí una mirada al miembro de mi clan que estaba con Danzou, él pareció entender porque una mirada burlona apareció en su rostro._

_De un salto nos apartamos del resto. Lo miré con rabia, me molestaba mucho que alguien de mi propio clan, de mi familia, estuviese al lado de un tipo como aquel._

–_Esto será divertido – dijo con burla._

_Yo le miré mal y comencé a hacer sellos, intentando atraparlo con la técnica de confusión pero él usó una técnica de bloqueo. Maldecí para mí misma. Él corrió hacia mí y comenzó a hacer sellos, vi que sus manos se volvían azules, sin duda iba a utilizar una técnica de tipo rayo, la mayoría de los miembros de mi clan tenemos ese chacra base. No pude esquivar los rayos que salieron de sus manos, la técnica me rozó la pierna, la herida que me produjo me provocó bastante dolor. Me aguanté y me volví a poner en pie. Me di cuenta enseguida de que con las técnicas de mi clan no iba a derrotarlo, ya que él tenía más experiencia. Tendría que usar mis conocimientos médicos para acabar con él. Concentré chacra en mis manos, enseguida un chacra de color verde las rodeó. Ese era el bisturí de chacra, en los últimos años Sakura y yo habíamos perfeccionado esta técnica hasta ser auténticas maestras. Pude ver la molestia reflejada en la cara de mi enemigo al ver que no usaría técnicas de nuestro clan, las cuales él conocía a la perfección._

_Me abalancé contra él, pero mi enemigo me esquivó, comenzamos a lanzar golpes y a esquivar los del otro. Me estaba comenzando a cansar, ese día había gastado demasiado chacra y eso me estaba comenzando a pasar factura. Pero no me podía rendir, tenía que luchar por mi aldea. Saqué fuerzas de no sé donde y ataqué a mi enemigo dándole en el brazo, le seccioné el músculo, él grité de dolor, aproveché y le di en la pierna izquierda y en un rápido movimiento le di también en el abdomen. Él calló al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Yo sólo lo contemplé con indiferencia, dudé unos segundos, no me veía capaz de matar a alguien de mi propia familia. Fue poco tiempo pero bastó para que otro anbu intentase atacarme por detrás, los minutos en el que me giré para bloquearlo y acabar con él bastó para que un anbu sanase a mi enemigo y éste me atacase de nuevo. Maldecí mi debilidad y mientras esquivaba sus ataques me prometí que jamás volvería a dudar, que nunca más sería débil. El cansancio hizo que perdiese velocidad, el aprovechó y me atacó produciéndome un profundo corte en el brazo. Me llevé la mano a la herida, la cual no paraba de sangrar. Pero no pude curarla porque él me volvió a atacar. No pude esquivarlo y caí al suelo, mi enemigo iba a acabar con mi vida, yo cerré los ojos, sabía que en esa situación no podía hacer nada. Pero el golpe de mi enemigo nunca llegó, abrí los ojos para ver que era lo que había pasado. Me sorprendí al ver a Temari y a Tenten luchando contra mi enemigo._

–_Levántate rubia de bote – dijo Temari._

_Sonreí de lado, me levanté con dificultad, y me curé la herida._

–_¿A quién llamas rubia de bote, marimacho?_

_Ella soltó un gruñido ante mi comentario._

–_Os recuerdo que estamos en una batalla – habló Tenten._

_Nosotras asentimos y sin dudarlo me uní a su lucha, juntas, formando un extraño equipo, acabamos con mi enemigo, lo matamos, pero no fui yo quien lo hizo, si no Tenten._

–_Me alegro de veros bien, chicas._

–_Los mismo decimos – dijo Temari._

_Las tres sonreímos._

–_¡Ahora a ayudar a los demás! - exclamó Tenten._

_Yo y Temari asentimos pero antes de moverme cogí una piedra de chacra que me había dado Neji y absorbí chacra de ella. Se la pasé a mis amigas y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Y de ese modo con nuevas energías nos dirigimos hacia donde estaba Danzou. El hombre más odiado de Konoha estaba luchando contra Naruto. Nos acercamos a Shikamaru, él estaba algo alejado de la batalla, junto a él estaban Lee, Shino, Neji, Hinata y Kiba._

–_¿Estáis bien? – les pregunté._

_Todos asintieron. Vi que estaban heridos, así que me acerqué a cada uno para sanar sus heridos. Mientras curaba la herida del brazo de mi compañero de equipo no pude evitar mirarle a los ojos, él hizo lo mismo. Me sonrió, su sonrisa estaba llena de tristeza y dolor. Le sané, le di una palmadita en el hombro sano y me acerqué a Neji, él tenía heridas superficiales, nada serio. Después me ocupé de Hina, pero antes de examinarla no dudé en abrazarla, ella estaba llorando, la comprendí enseguida, el dolor de la guerra unido a la preocupación por Naruto era demasiado para ella, y para cualquier persona. Cuando curé sus heridas Tenten y Temari fueron con ella para animarla, y es que el dolor es menos duro si se sufre en compañía. Me sorprendí al ver que Shino tenía parte de su piel ennegrecida. Me preocupó mucho su estado, deprisa comencé a sanarlo, maldecí en mi interior, sabía que necesitaba a Sakura. Y justo entonces llegaste. Juntas curamos a Shino, nos costó mucho chacra pero ambas hicimos un buen trabajo. Después de eso yo me acerqué a Kiba, no dudé en abrazarlo y le besé, con pasión y dulzura. Mientras lo hacía una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla izquierda. Él me abrazó con fuerza para hacerme saber que él estaba ahí, me sentí muy bien en sus brazos. En esos momentos era incapaz de imaginar lo que pasaría años después._

Las hijas de Ino bajaron la mirada al oír el final del relato de su madre. Sakura le cogió la mano a la rubia y le sonrió para demostrale que no estaba sola, y que ella estaba pasando por algo similar.

La hija de Sakura miraba el cielo, sentía que por sus venas recorría una sensación extraña, no sabía que era. Ella se echó el pelo hacia atrás y miró a su madre, la mujer le sonrió, quería transmitirle que no pasaba nada, que Ino estaba bien, a pesar de que los ojos de la rubia y sus hijas decían lo contrario. Todas sufrían, pero por suerte o por desgracia no lo hacían solas, todas ellas pasaban por algo muy parecido, diferente pero al mismo tiempo era un dolor muy similar.

–El relato se acabó – dijo Sakura.

Su hija la miró sin entender.

–Ya sabes lo más importante, y el resto te lo contaré cuando seas más mayor.

La niña fue a replicar pero al ver la mirada de su madre supo que no lo que dijera no serviría de nada. Ella se levantó y se fue corriendo al bosque, quería estar sola para asimilar todo lo que su madre le había contado. Había sido una historia llena de sentimientos y dolor, pero lo peor es que ella sabía que la historia no tenía un final feliz. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que la historia aún no había acabado.

* * *

Hola otra vez! Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo.

Primero que nada quería agradecer a todas las personas que han dejado reviews en este fic y que lo han añadido a favoritos y a sus alertas, me habéis hecho muy feliz ^^

Bueno como os habréis dado cuenta la historia no ha acabado, la cosa sigue en la segunda parte, la cual se llama: "Guerra: Kunoichi" Os prometo que se descubrirán todos lso secretos y que serán una historia llena de romance, drama, comedia y acción, será un fic muy largo y muy intenso.

La segunda parte comenzará por donde se ha quedado este fic, os adelanto que estará escrito en tercera persona, exceptuando algún caso especial.

Intentaré subir esta segunda parte el sábado, si no lo hago este sábado lo haré el que viene.

Muchas gracias a todos, los leemos en la segunda parte y/o en las respuestas de los reviews.

Cuidaos! =)


End file.
